Safe and Sound
by Roselandia
Summary: Era un bruto bastante brusco, pero no podía acabar con él.
1. Safe and Sound

**Rose.** Chicos, supongo que tuve ganas de hacer una historia larga, _como siempre_ Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, una simple historia sin fines de lucro, espero les guste y la disfruten, si es así les prometo seguir escribiendo. **Kiss**.

* * *

Safe and Sound

Me revolví en la incomoda "cama", por ponerle un nombre decente, quizá era tiempo de buscar algo más apropiado para descansar mi adolorida espalda. Por la luz en mi ventana estaba segura de que el amanecer no estaba ni muy cerca, ni muy lejos, lo que significa que no logré dormir más de una hora y media como mucho, pero ya eso era habitual. Giré mi cuerpo para quedar con vista a la pared, no es que tuviera ganas de dormir, es que tampoco tenía ganas de salir a ver de nuevo la realidad a los ojos y tener que sobrevivir para que no me volviera piedra.

Me gustaba pensar que vivía en algún tipo de sueño del cual estaba a punto de despertar, o realmente lo único que era un sueño eran los recuerdos de los días en los que la felicidad y la prosperidad inundaban la aldea, como si vivir en armonía era algo de lo que jamás íbamos a escapar, no me puedo quejar, mi niñez fue algo totalmente inolvidable, y bueno para recordar.

"_Creo que me he vuelto algo ruda con el pasar de los años…"_ pensé, y tanta mentira no era, sinceramente yo era y aún me considero alguien optimista, pero solo logro ser yo misma con unas pocas personas de mi confianza, todos los demás son solo posibles enemigos o personas que intentan aprovecharse de la debilidad de otros para acabar con lo poco que queda de nuestra aldea, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Tomé mi carcaj con flechas y mi arco, a demás de esconder una navaja en el interior de mi manga de exterminadora, y no, no soy ninguna exterminadora especializada para matar, con suerte Kaede logró conseguirme este uniforme que le cambiaron unos extraños viajeros por algo de arroz y algunas hiervas medicinales, en esta época, conseguir un traje de exterminador era una bendición, puesto que la caza de animales y demonios estaba prohibida en todo el reino excepto para los exterminadores que trabajaban para el rey. Gracias al cielo con una buena lavada y unas cuantas puntadas logramos dejarlo como nuevo, y me quedaba como un guante.

- Kagome.

- Kaede, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – le hablé girándome hacia la puerta, su cabello blanco grisáceo y su piel arrugada se dejaban ver con la ténue luz de un cielo sin luna.

Kaede era mi _nana_ por así decirlo. Desde muy pequeña mi familia ha tenido un vínculo enorme con ella, incluso todos en la aldea la adoran y protegen, es una sacerdotisa y aunque sus poderes se hayan ido oxidando es la mejor sanadora de todo el reino, o eso he escuchado, y es que sus conocimientos en plantas medicinales y en conjuros de curación son impresionantes, muchas veces el Rey le ha mandado a escoltar a palacio para que sane a sus soldados heridos. Y entrar a la ciudad de palacio es algo prácticamente imposible.

- Imagine que ibas a salir de caza, Kagome, el palacio nos ha proporcionado alimento suficiente para todo el mes, no deberías salir y menos ahora – su tono de evidente preocupación no era algo que llegara a conmoverme, lo hacía siempre que decidía salir de la aldea.

- No cazare, simplemente voy a recoger algunos frutas y hiervas, me preparo en caso de que algún demonio decida atacarme.

- Los exterminadores han estado merodeando mucho la aldea, saben que hay alguien que esta proporcionándonos más alimentos, Kagome, debes cuidarte.

Rolé los ojos, no era necesario recordarme que llevaban inventario de la miseria que nos daban de comer. Camine hasta salir de la cabaña, me gire sobre los talones y le puse la mano a Kaede en el hombro - Volveré al amanecer, lo prometo – le di un beso en su blanca melena – Tranquila, gracias por preocuparte Kaede.

Me adentre al oscuro bosque, ya lo conocía como la palma de mi mano y sabia a que lugares podía ir y a cuales no, aunque siempre atenta y sigilosa si no quería encontrarme a ningún exterminador, aunque tenía puesto el uniforme que los representaba era mejor no tener que dar explicaciones que pudieran llegar a los odios del Rey Naraku.

Naraku. Su simple nombre me asquea.

Todo empezó cuando el antiguo Rey Inu no Taisho murió en guerra, era un demonio sí, pero noble, amable, bondadoso y no era nada racista con los humanos, los admiraba y a muchos les proporcionaba empleo en la ciudad de Palacio. Y ni hablar de su esposa, una humana, una hermosa humana de belleza sin igual, su cabello sedoso negro largo, su piel de porcelana y su voz de pureza, fue una de las mejores épocas para todo el reino, demonios y humanos se llevaban muy bien juntos, por lo menos los que vivían en los dominios del Rey Inu No Taisho. El bosque estaba abierto para que se adentrara cualquiera que quisiera, podíamos alimentarnos de los animales y si algún demonio llegase a atacar teníamos el poder de deshacernos de él para mantener la paz, igualmente los demonios tenían derecho a deshacerse de los humanos que quisieran empezar una guerra en su contra. Incluso nos defendíamos unos a otros.

Todos a sus ojos éramos iguales.

Entonces sucedió, las tropas del Reino vecino se alzaron, en aquel reino comandado por Naraku solo existían demonios de corazón negro. Se hicieron pasar por aliados durante varios años solo para que Naraku lograra ganarse la confianza de Inu no Taisho, entraron a las aldeas en manadas, destruyeron todo y a todos a su paso, reclutaron a todos los demonios que pudieron y a los que no querían unirse a ellos los asesinaron. Tomaron el reino, sin embargo todos salieron a luchar, hasta el mismo Rey, por primera vez lo vi convertido en un hermoso perro blanco, de tamaño incalculable, con pelaje plateado y dientes que podrían destrozarte con solo un rose. Pero todo estaba más que calculado, y en cuanto tomaron de rehén a su esposa, la reina Izayoi, aquel enorme perro se vio convertido en un hombre derrotado que se dio por vencido solo para salvar a su amada.

Y todos caímos, uno tras otro, nuestro ejército cayo, y nuestra próspera vida quedo hecha pedazos cuando el mismo Naraku asesinó a Inu no Taisho, a pocos humanos nos mantuvieron con vida, solo para hacer el trabajo duro o para dar un mensaje a los demás reinos "_Pronto serán ustedes"_, a demás, a ese asqueroso le gustaba tener de sirvientas a hermosas doncellas humanas.

Aspiré hondo el olor a bosque, me encantaba, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la orilla de un río, aquí solía venir con mi madre a darnos un buen chapuzón siempre que podíamos, me arrodille para meter mis manos en el agua helada y tirarla sobre mi cara, se sentía como la gloria, incluso en noches tan frías como esta no había nada mejor que dejar que el agua limpiara mi mente. Tome un poco entre las palmas y bebí, quizá debí haber traído algún contenedor, estoy segura que a Kaede le gustaría tener más agua para sus pacientes.

Entonces lo sentí, un ligero golpe en la tierra, la hierba sonó solo un segundo pero suficiente como para saber que no estaba sola. Me levante de golpe y prepare mi arco tensando una flecha, no sentía la presencia de un demonio ¿Un exterminador quizá?, pero era poco probable que un exterminador se escondiera así de mi, a demás, había escuchado que algunos demonios tenían la habilidad de esconder su presencia de las personas que como yo podían sentirla. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa ¿me habían seguido?

Una sombra cayo de entre los árboles, venía hacia mí, tensé más la flecha, caminaba ahora sin esconderse, tranquilo, como si estuviera seguro de que yo no era ningún rival, puso la mano en lo que supuse era su espada, cuando por fin pude ver su rostro "_Es humano"…_

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté, después de todo se supone que soy 'una exterminadora', guarde mi flecha en vista de que no era peligroso.

- Que haces vestida así y ¿Qué mierda le hiciste a tu cabello? – él me miraba como si me conociera desde hace años ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡Los humanos como tú no tienen nada que hacer en el bosque hasta horas de la mañana! – intenté imitar lo que tantas veces los exterminadores me han dicho.

- Deja de bromear Kikyou, y vámonos ya va a amanecer y seguro los imbéciles que trabajan para el palacio nos enviaran a buscar – caminó decisivo hacia mí y me tomo de la mano.

"_Pero… ¿Qué le sucede a este hombre?" _ me preguntaba, mire su mano, era cálida, normalmente a los hombres de las aldeas los encargados los ponían a hacer trabajos bastante pesados, por ello tenían las manos bastante rasposas y llenas de heridas, pero este era diferente, no tenía un solo rasguño y su piel se veía lisa y tersa. Bajé un poco la vista, sus pies estaban descalzos, tenía un extraño traje de color rojo intenso bastante holgado, una espada algo delgada amarrada en su cintura pero no se veía nada fuera de lo usual.

Solté la mano antes de que empezara a caminar, me quede viendo su rostro, el color de su piel era blanco algo tostado, su cabello era increíblemente largo de color negro bastante potente, tenía un flequillo despeinado que le cubría parte de la frente y la nariz respingada. Sus ojos eran color chocolate iguales que los míos, grandes y acompañados de un par de voluminosas cejas.

- Yo no me llamo Kikyou, debes estar confundiéndome, lo siento pero debo pedirte que te retires a tu aldea – fruncí el ceño ¿Quién era Kikyou?

El pareció quedarse pensando unos cuantos minutos, su nariz pareció olfatear como un perrito el aire antes de alejarse unos pasos de mí y mirar al cielo. Dentro de poco iba a amanecer…

- No hueles a Kikyou… - de repente su mirada cambió, ahora me veía receloso y con odio – ¡Keh!

"_¿Oler? ¿Qué trata de decirme?"_ antes de poderle reclamar algo se dio media vuelta y con un ágil movimiento desapareció de mi vista, justo cuando los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban, entonces pude ver… ¿su cabello tenía un brillo plateado?

- Pero ¿Qué fue eso? ...

Mire al cielo, bueno… no había sido muy productivo mi viaje al bosque, decidí recolectar unas cuantas fresas y varias plantas que podrían servirle a Kaede y me encaminé de vuelta a la aldea, después de todo debía trabajar y luego prepararme para mi entrevista con el jefe de la aldea, se acercaba mi fecha de ir a presentarme con el Rey…

* * *

**¡Hola! **Bueno chico/as espero les haya parecido entretenido _interesante_… dejen reviews pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.

Aunque estoy **estudiando** si a ustedes les gusta la historia _puedo continuarla_. Un beso. **19/10/2013.**


	2. We know

**Rose. **Asumo todos los derechos de autor en cuanto a la historia, puse la imaginación, sin embargo, **Inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen**. ¡Enjoy!

* * *

We know.

Corrí hasta mi cabaña, me desvestí rápidamente escondiendo el traje de exterminadora debajo de la "cama" y me coloque mi vestimenta normal, un simple Kimono color azul cielo adornado con flores del mismo color solo que mucho más oscuro casi llegando al negro. Amarre mi cabello en una cola suelta con una cinta del mismo color que el Kimono y me dispuse a salir rápido de la cabaña con el regalo para Kaede.

- ¡Hola señorita Kagome! – Gritó una dulce niña corriendo hacia mí, se abrazó a mi pierna y alzó sus dulces ojos - ¿Jugaremos hoy también?

Me arrodillé para quedar a su altura y le sonreí con la misma dulzura - ¡Rin! ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

- ¡Mejor! – Me enseño su codo, con varias capas de vendaje – No fue nada pero Kaede insistió en cubrirlo muy bien.

- Mejor así, y la próxima vez que vayan a jugar tengan más cuidado – sonreí, ella asintió enérgicamente – Bueno, ya más tarde nos veremos hoy tendré un día algo ocupado – le pellizque suave una mejilla – Pero en lo que consiga un tiempo libre lo pasaremos juntas ¿sí?

- ¡Si señorita Kagome! – me mostró su sonrisa se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Rin es una niña muy dulce y amable, su familia murió en el ataque de Naraku y tuvimos que darle los cuidados más intensivos para que se mantuviera con vida, estaba gravemente herida para cuando la sacamos de su destruida cabaña y tardo varias semanas en poder levantarse por sí sola de la cama, pero hoy en día aunque con el dolor latente se mantenía con ánimos y dispuesta a continuar su infancia. Kaede la adopto y era una excelente ayudante. Aun con su corta edad era alguien digna de admirar.

Ya habían pasado 3 años.

Entre a la cabaña de Kaede, deje los frutos y las hierbas en una esquina y me dispuse a sacar unas cuantas fresas para compartirlas - ¿Y qué tal? Conseguí hierbas muy buenas y no rompí ninguna regla.

- Muy bien, puedes ir ayudándome a hacer un ungüento para quemaduras y para evitar infecciones, a demás creo que con esto hacemos un buen cicatrizante…

Me encantaba ver a Kaede sumergida en su mundo medicinal, mi trabajo era ayudar a preparar y llevar todas las medicinas al jefe de la aldea, el Terrateniente Hiraya, para ellos buscarle un uso bien sea en su beneficio o para palacio, por ello nos daban una pequeña suma de dinero que podíamos canjearles por comida.

Antes de morir mi madre hacia lo mismo que yo, y era experta cuidando enfermos y haciendo excelentes medicinas, yo había desarrollado unos dones parecidos y me gustaba sentirme útil para las personas que más lo necesitaran. Era una manera de sentirme bien conmigo misma y había aprendido mucho con Kaede, a demás me servía bastante a la hora de adentrarme en el bosque saber que puede serme de ayuda si tengo algún problema.

Hablando de problemas…

- ¿Kaede? – pregunté concentrada en aplastar unas hierbas. Ella asintió para que supiera que tenía su atención - ¿Sabes de… una tal Kikyou?

Ella ahora me miró, como sorprendida, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Por qué la exaltaba tanto escuchar ese nombre? - ¿Qué sabes de ella? – preguntó intentando que su voz no sonara perturbada.

Yo negué con la cabeza – Nada, escuché su nombre hace un tiempo y me entró curiosidad.

Volví a mi trabajo ignorando la mirada que me taladraba en la nuca de Kaede, ella sabía que estaba mintiendo pero yo no estaba al tanto de que ese nombre le iba a causar tanta preocupación, realmente ni siquiera estaba segura de si era alguien importante, y no le iba a contar de mi pequeño encuentro con el chico confunde-personas, no quería mas sermones sobre el peligro del bosque y las personas de otras aldeas. Simplemente nos quedamos en silencio hasta terminar el trabajo.

- ¡Nos vemos Kaede! – grité saliendo de su cabaña, ya se acercaba el atardecer y debía hacer las entregas.

Caminé sin mucho apuro hasta la casa del terrateniente, era bastante grande en comparación con nuestras cuadradas cabañas, este era un pequeño palacio con muchas habitaciones y una entrada vigilada por varios exterminadores, a demás aquí era donde llegaban las entregas de comida por lo que Hiraya era el que decidía cuanto alimento era distribuido a cada casa en la aldea. Por supuesto que él no era un terrateniente normal, ni mucho menos humano, escondía su verdadera forma tras el cuerpo de uno pero era un asqueroso lagarto sin mucha habilidad para combatir, era tosco pero Naraku no iba a dejar a un humano encargarse de cuidar un pueblo entero.

- Hola, señorita Kagome – me saludó uno de los exterminadores abriéndome la puerta, no recordaba su nombre… pero no me interesaba.

Ignoré su saludo y continué mi camino como si llevara la palabra "púdranse" grabada en mi frente. Llegue al salón principal donde una chica más o menos de mi edad me esperaba, su cara tenía una cicatriz adornándole la frente y su mejilla estaba manchada de un color violeta casi morado. Al parecer Hiraya había perdido los estribos con sus sirvientas recientemente. Aunque no era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver, algunas de las jóvenes que no lograban ser contratadas al pasar la prueba del Palacio no encontraban nada mejor para vivir bien que postularse como sirvientas de los terratenientes, por supuesto a los demonios les encantaba tener hermosas jovencitas como damas de compañía que hicieran todo por ellos, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que eran unas bestias y estas chicas eran constantemente golpeadas y maltratadas cuando perdían la paciencia.

- ¡Bienvenida! Puedes entregarme el paquete, yo se lo haré llegar a Hiraya – me sonrió con amabilidad, saco una bolsita de su Kimono y me la extendió –Aquí está tu paga.

Le dejé los medicamentos y escondí el dinero dentro de mi Kimono – Allí hay varias medicinas que pueden ayudarte con ese golpe en la cara… deberías utilizar alguna.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi comentario y se llevo la mano a la mejilla, luego entrecerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta – Gracias, puedes marcharte.

Estas chicas eran muy delicadas en cuanto a hablarles de su relación con Hiraya, quizás las paredes tenían oídos y era mejor no insistirles. Estaba dispuesta a darme vuelta y marcharme cuando una _asquerosa_ voz hizo detener mis pasos seguido de un fuerte agarre en mi brazo.

- ¡Que rápido te marchas Kagome!- me sonrió Hiraya, con una sonrisa radiante de hombre apuesto y joven que ocultaba lo espantoso de su verdadera forma, tenía mi brazo agarrado con fuerza para no dejarme marchar.

Hice un movimiento brusco soltándome de su agarre y retrocedí varios pasos – Yo no soy parte de tus sirvientas Hiraya, no me vuelvas a tocar – rugí con la cólera a mil por hora.

El negó con la cabeza y colocando los brazos en jarra, hizo un puchero falso mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba - ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡No sabía que tenías ese temperamento! – hizo un ademan con su mano en dirección a la chica que estaba viéndonos con perplejidad – Vamos Sonomi deja de estar parada como imbécil y vete de una vez.

Ella volvió en sí, nerviosa y con clara cara de preocupación tatuada en todo su rostro - ¡Disculpe señor Hiraya, por favor, no volverá a pasar! – y dicho esto salió corriendo por una de las puertas corredizas ¿acaso las maltrataba por ser notoriamente metiches?

- Yo también me retiro, ya hice mi trabajo aquí – él se rió sonoramente, ¿se estaba riendo de mi?

- Ay Kagome ¿vas a ir al bosque otra vez a cazar ilegalmente para tus tontos amigos humanos? – preguntó con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

Él lo sabía… un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero al recordar todos los castigos que recibían aquellos que violaban la ley de no cazar. Sin embargo no me impresionaba demasiado, llevaba bastante tiempo colándome por el bosque y había logrado cazar presas bastante grandes, supongo que en algún momento me iban a descubrir pero… ¿Por qué no había hecho nada antes?

- ¿Es que ahora piensas darme pena de muerte? – pregunté intentando parecer ruda, pero realmente me estaba consumiendo el miedo y la incertidumbre. Este hombre no tenia compasión, todo lo que hacía tenía un propósito.

"_Y si él lo sabe entonces Naraku…"_ por alguna razón la imagen de un chico de cabellera larga y ojos oscuros empezó a rondar en mi cabeza ¿Y si todo fue una trampa? ¿Y si realmente él trabajaba para Naraku? ¿Si era un demonio disfrazado de humano?

- ¡No pero nada que ver nena! Simplemente quiero que entiendas que nada de lo que hagas es ajeno a nuestros ojos, solo estamos esperando a que tengas que presentarte a palacio mañana – mis ojos casi salen de sus orbitas ¿mañana? ¿Ya había llegado el día de presentación? - Entonces te pudrirás sirviendo a los pies de Naraku y vas a pagar por todos los años en los que has pensado que eras inmune a nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no hicieron nada antes?

- Simples órdenes, Naraku quería acumular tantas faltas como para poder golpearte hasta deformar tu cara, no sé por qué pero me pareció una excelente idea.

No sé realmente como pasó, o en qué estaba pensando, simplemente sé que mi mano era ajena a mi cuerpo y actuó por sí sola, para cuando sentí el escozor en la palma ya era demasiado tarde y solo logré ver un brillo rosáceo salir de mis dedos antes de que mi extremidad impactara fuertemente contra la mejilla de Hiraya, el simplemente sonrió mientras una fuerte quemada empezaba a aparecer en ella. Giré rápido la vista hacia mi mano, despedía unos ligeros brillos que se fueron apagando paulatinamente, sentía una fuerte energía provenir de ella.

"_¿Cómo lo hice?"_

- ¡Llévensela! – gritó, solo sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca antes de que todo mi universo se volviera borrosa opaco y finalmente, negro.

* * *

**HOLA** lectores, _como siempre_ espero que les guste este capítulo, estuve unos días pensando si subirlo o no **soy muy criticona con las cosas que salen de mi imaginación** ¡disfruten ysigan leyendo!


	3. Deal

**Rose. **Asumo todos los derechos de autor en cuanto a la historia, puse la imaginación, sin embargo, **Inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen**. ¡Enjoy!

* * *

Deal

Empecé a recuperar mis sentidos sin querer abrir los ojos, me revolví un poco sintiendo una deliciosa y acolchada manta que me había acompañado durante mi largo sueño, tenía tanto tiempo sin dormir en algo tan cómodo… a demás había un delicioso aroma a jazmines en el ambiente como si estuviera durmiendo entre ellos. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi corazón empezó a sentirse como un caballo galopando a toda fuerza_ "¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?"_

Me levanté de un salto y eche un vistazo, era una enorme habitación con todos los lujos que alguien podría desear y que en mi aldea eran solo un lejano sueño, la deslumbrante cama con gigantes colchas color crema combinadas con diseños tejidos a mano en color dorado intenso, del mismo color que algunas mantas que descasaban echas un ovillo de tanto revolverme en ellas. La pared detrás de la cama estaba pintada de un color rojo intenso casi vino tinto y contrastaba perfecto con las demás paredes de color crema. Había un descomunal mueble de madera tallado perfectamente que sobresalía en una de las paredes, cuando me dispuse a abrirlo solo descubrí decenas de vestidos que únicamente la realeza se podía permitir, hermosamente diseñados y todos a la misma medida.

- Mierda ¡Mierda! – corrí hacia la puerta corrediza, pero lo que estaba detrás de ella no era mejor que haberme quedado encerrada en aquella despampanante habitación.

- Kagome ¿tan rápido te vas? – sus dientes afilados y su voz gutural solo lograron secarme la boca y hacer que mis ojos casi salieran de sus cuencas, un enorme escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por no temblar como gelatina. Aquella presencia maligna era demasiado fuerte, demasiado perturbadora, jamás había sentido tal cosa. Su cabello era largo y oscuro cayendo ondulado sobre sus hombros y su mirada parecía inyectada de veneno acompañada de una piel blanca casi grisácea.

- Naraku… - susurré, di unos pasos hacia atrás y llevé mi mano a la nuca, donde el dolor del golpe empezaba a despertar en el peor momento.

El frunció el ceño molesto y paseó su cuerpo por la habitación hasta quedar recostado al lado de la enorme ventana – Es _su alteza_ ¿se te olvidó ya como tratar al rey, Kagome?

Una enorme pesadez empezó como a empujar mi cuerpo hacia el suelo, era como si una fuerza descomunal estuviera cayendo sobre mis hombros y me obligaba a doblar las piernas, mis rodillas poco a poco fueron cediendo ante el peso por más que intente mantenerme de pie, giré mis ojos hacia los de Naraku, solo para darme cuenta de un aura color púrpura casi negro que despedía su cuerpo y se concentraba en mí. Mis piernas finalmente fallaron y me vi obligada a caer de rodillas ante él, casi besando el suelo y con todo el cuerpo entumecido, sin poder moverlo.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – me dio vergüenza el tono de mi voz, tan débil y forzado.

El solo se dispuso a ignorar mi pregunta - ¿No te gustó tu habitación? Sabes la preparé solo para ti, aunque no me imaginaba que Hiraya iba a mandarte tan rápido – se agachó a mi altura y con la punta de sus dedos alzó mi barbilla –Creí que habíamos acordado esperar hasta hoy ¡Pero has venido en el momento perfecto!

Yo aparté mi cara bruscamente – No… no me toques – la presión en mi cuerpo aumento inmediatamente.

- Niña eres resistente – dijo con un desdén de rabia en su voz – Solo venía a darte la bienvenida nena, en unas horas llegarán las nuevas jóvenes sirvientas y tengo un día bastante ocupado, esperaba que disfrutaras del festival y luego pasaras visitándome en el salón real.

Quise quejarme, insultarlo, negarme, después de todo supuse que iba a morir en unas horas o por lo menos iba a ser torturada de igual manera, pero la fuerte presión que él dirigía hacia mí como mucho me dejaba respirar, y estaba empezando a dolerme de sobremanera. La presentación de las postuladas para trabajar en este asqueroso palacio era en unas horas, pero… él no quería que yo me presentara para ser un sirviente ¿entonces ya había decidido que debía ser castigada por infringir la ley todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso iba a matarme en el salón del trono frente a sus nuevas esclavas? ¿O iba a dar un espectáculo de sangre para demostrarles a todos que nadie escapa de su poder?

- Vendrán a buscarte para que asistas a la presentación, puedes usar toda la ropa de esta habitación y si necesitas algo llama a las sirvientas ¿bien nenita? – soltó el poder que tenía sobre mí y me quedé adolorida y temblando en el suelo.

Oí como sus pasos se alejaban y cerraba la puerta, intenté levantarme ayudándome de mis manos hasta quedar tumbada en la cama, aún tenía la piel de gallina y luchaba para calmar mi acelerado corazón, ¿qué era lo que ese hombre… _demonio_ quería? Y ¿Por qué estaba dándome lujos en vez de tirarme en alguna celda para esperar a ejecutar mi sentencia? Me estaba dando todas las comodidades.

Me levanté intentando destensar mi cuerpo, no tenía opción más que aceptar las condiciones de Naraku, después de todo dudaba que escaparse del palacio sería fácil, y no quería toparme con todos los demonios que habitaban en la ciudad de Palacio. Sacudí la cabeza intentando calmarme, quizá Rin y Kaede estuvieran preocupadas por mi…

Abrí la ventana para observar por primera vez la majestuosa ciudad que una vez fue el lugar más hermoso de nuestros Reino, nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme cuando reinaba Inu Taisho pero imaginaba que no era como ahora, habían muchos exterminadores y para mi sorpresa habían humanos, claro trabajando como esclavos para sus jefes pero muchos demonios también estaban haciendo el trabajo duro, quizá Naraku no confiaba demasiado en los demás, sin contar el hecho que todo su ejército fue prácticamente eliminado en la guerra. Miré el cielo, unas líneas desiguales se podían observar si se prestaba atención, es decir que estábamos rodeados de un campo de fuerza.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que la presentación empezó, era algo bastante superficial, no les daban la oportunidad de probar si eran o no buenas simplemente tenían 20 minutos para verse con Naraku y dos de sus consejeros y siempre elegían a las que les parecían más bellas. Las que no eran elegidas corrían aliviadas fuera del castillo por poder volver con su familia, y aquí estaba yo, esperando a que todas terminaran para tener que entrar a ese mismo salón a afrontar mi pena de muerte. En todo ese tiempo habían llevado comida a mi habitación y frutas a mi elección pero simplemente no podía comer, mi estómago se rehusaba, no podía probar bocado.

- Señorita Kagome – entró suavemente una chica de cabello rubio, otra de las sirvientas – Desean verla, por favor sígame.

Había llegado el momento, la seguí sin hablar por el ostentoso palacio, estaba muy bien cuidado para ser gobernado por alguien como Naraku, aunque debía atribuírselo a estas chicas imagino… perdí la cuenta de cuantos pasillos cruzamos y cuantas escaleras subimos hasta llegar a las puertas del salón del trono.

-Suerte… - sonrió con tristeza y se limito a darse vuelta y marcharse.

Finalmente estaba frente a esa enorme puerta, intentando controlar mis emociones, realmente estaba más preocupada por Kaede y Rin que por mi propia vida, coloqué mis manos en la puerta y tras un último respiro la abrí. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fueron tres enormes asientos de color rojo que sobresalían en toda la sala, eran los tronos, pero Naraku no estaba en ninguna parte ¿quizá se había arrepentido?, sin embargo en su lugar estaba una mujer de piel pálida y cabello corto adornado con unas plumas, sus ojos rojos la delataban como demonio y llevaba un colorido abanico apretado entre sus manos.

- Niña, hasta que llegas – dijo con desgano, se sentó en unos de los tronos, del lado derecho del trono del rey, y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

- ¿No se va a presentar _su alteza_? – dije intentando sonar burlona, no sabía de dónde sacaba la valentía en estos momentos.

- Le pareció divertido que fuera yo quien te hablara, sabes mujeres – sonrió – Créeme niña lo que menos quiero es perder mi tiempo con una humana como tu pero al parecer está muy convencido de que serás de gran ayuda.

- ¿Ayuda? - ¿de qué hablaba?

- Naraku tiene la idea de que tú podrías deshacerte del hijo menor de Inu Taisho, a mi me parece que está perdiendo la cabeza – me miró de arriba abajo – Pero supongo que es porque eres la viva imagen de Kikyou.

¿Inu Taisho tenía un hijo? ¿Qué tenía que ver la tal Kikyou? - ¡No pienso matar a nadie! ¡Y mucho menos si es para beneficiarlos a ustedes! A demás, si es hijo de Inu Taisho imagino que es lo bastante fuerte como para no dejarse matar por una humana ¡tanto que el mismo Naraku le teme!

Ella abrió su abanico, y enseguida un corte apareció en mi brazo derecho, como si una espada me hubiera cortado pulcramente, me lo tomé enseguida y mi mano empezó a llenarse de sangre igual que mi Kimono ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

- Mira niña, no me caes bien, yo solo sigo ordenes, y si quieres mantenerte con vida más te vale obedecer, o te mato aquí mismo – sus ojos se oscurecieron, estaba empezando a molestarla.

- No me importa si me matan, de igual manera si acepto estarán detrás de mí, y no soy ninguna asesina – espeté firme, si iba a morir bien, pero no pensaba prestarme para los planes de Naraku.

- Bien, imaginé que no te importaría tu vida – de su manga sacó una esfera y la arrojó a mis pies - ¿Qué tal la vida de tus seres queridos?

En la esfera empezaron a aparecer imagines borrosas hasta que finalmente pude ver con claridad, Rin y Kaede, sentadas en la cabaña hablando entre ellas, no escuchaba que decían pero sabía por sus caras que estaban preocupadas por mi ausencia, ellos podían verlas, podían vernos a todos cuando quisieran pero ¿Qué significaba esto?

- ¡Déjenlas en paz! – Grité pateando la esfera lejos de mí - ¡No se atrevan a hacerles daño!

- La anciana siempre viene por acá sabes, no es difícil matarla, solo hace falta decirle que necesitamos asistencia médica urgente… y la niña ¿Qué piensas que es mejor hacer que se la coman los lobos o convertirla en nuestra esclava?

Yo negué con la cabeza, con el miedo en la garganta y controlando mis ganas de llorar - ¡No! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

Ella sonrió –Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?

Miré el suelo por un momento ¿La vida de un hijo perdido de Inu Taisho o la de las únicas dos personas que me importan de verdad en este cochino reino?

La miré a los ojos, y moví mi cabeza lentamente de arriba abajo, aceptando.

* * *

**HOLA** _lectores y lectoras_, he aquí el tercer capítulo… poco a poco van a ir entendiendo un poco más el rumbo de la historia desde la perspectiva de Kagome ¡disfruten! **¡Bye bye!**


	4. Nice to meet you

**Rose.** Asumo todos los derechos de autor en cuanto la historia, puse la imaginación, sin embargo, **Inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. **Enjoy!

"_Lo que vean escrito en esta letra son pensamientos y recuerdos de Kagome"_

* * *

Nice to meet you

Suspiré agotada, mis pies estaban sumamente cansados y un dolor de cabeza latente estaba empezando a hacerme perder los estribos. Saqué de entre mis mangas un pequeño artefacto bastante extraño, al parecer era una mezcla de lodo y tierra llamada Shikigami, tenía cabello del mismo Naraku enredado a su alrededor y según la mujer de ojos rojos debía llevarlo siempre conmigo, me sería de gran 'ayuda' para poder llegar hasta donde estaba el hijo de Inu no Taisho. Hasta ahora solo era un bulto entre mis cosas con asquerosos cabellos de Naraku.

– Kagura – me repetí pateando un piedrita del camino – Su nombre es Kagura.

No me dejaron despedirme siquiera de Kaede, pero al menos le pude escribir una carta con mi puño y letra explicándole que me reclutaron para hacer algunos trabajos en Palacio de emergencia pero que estaba bien y volvería pronto… esperaba que fuera suficiente para calmarla, no le di nada de los detalles sobre matar personas y que su vida estaba en peligro, no creí que al Rey le pareciera gracioso que estuviera divulgando sus malévolos planes.

"– _Te podría servir mencionarle la Shikon no Tama – dijo Kagura, dándole golpecitos a su palma con el abanico – Seguro el desgraciado anda en su búsqueda, necesitamos que le saques toda la información sobre la perla antes de acabar con él._

– _¿Shikon no Tama? – pregunté dudosa, ¿una perla? - ¿Por qué Naraku esta tras esa perla? ¿Y cómo voy a adivinar quién es el hijo de Inu no Taisho? _

_Ella me lanzó una mirada fulminante – Solo sigue instrucciones niña, y créeme, lo vas a reconocer. " _

Reconocerlo… eso esperaba. A demás me habían dicho que iba a encontrarlo si seguía el camino hacia la aldea de Nikami, y aquí estaba, tres horas de camino y nada más interesante que arboles tierra y barrancos, en serio estaba rezando porque la aldea no estuviera muy lejos o que un despampanante caballo apareciera y me llevara galopando.

Bajé la mirada cuando el Shikigami empezó a temblar entre mis manos, como si estuviera cobrando vida, su tacto me estaba empezando a arder así que lo solté asustada mientras el pequeño artefacto estaba empezando ¿a crecer? Asquerosos bultos empezaron a brotarle por todas partes hasta que, ante mis ojos, un ser cubierto con piel de babuino apareció, de él salían unos tentáculos en forma de raíces y no podía verle a la cara, se alzó ante mí y tiró uno de sus asquerosos tentáculos, agarrándome por la cintura y lanzándome por los aires hasta que impacté fuertemente contra el suelo, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y solo pude sentir mis pies y mis manos intentado aligerarme la caída. Me giré adolorida intentando levantarme solo para darme cuenta de un dolor punzante en mi tobillo ¡genial momento para torcerte el pie Kagome!

El ser asqueroso se estaba acercando, estaba dispuesto a atacarme ¿pero qué significaba esto? ¿Naraku se había arrepentido e iba a matarme aquí mismo? Otro de sus tentáculos iba directo hacia mí, sabía que no podía correr.

– ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio por favor! – grité desesperada, no podía moverme, alcé los brazos dispuesta a recibir el golpe y cerré fuerte mis ojos, pero el ataque jamás llegó, cuando los abrí asustada me di cuenta de un aura rosácea que estaba deteniendo el tentáculo del monstruo, como un campo de fuerza con la misma energía que había salido de mi mano al golpear a Hiraya.

El simplemente tomó impulso con otro de sus tentáculos e impacto más fuerte contra el pequeño campo que me protegía, deshaciéndose de él como si de nada de tratase y volvió a tomar mi cuerpo y alzarme por los aires, pero esta vez simplemente estaba apretando, dejándome sin oxígeno, como si quisiera romper mi cuerpo en pedazos.

– ¡AYUDA! – grité totalmente desesperada con un último aliento, y pude escuchar claramente…

– _**¡**__**Sankon Tessô!**_

El monstruo soltó su agarre en mí, dejándome caer, solo pensaba en prepararme para el horrible impacto que iba a recibir nuevamente y quién sabe si esta vez me rompía algo, pero en vez de eso, sentí como alguien tomaba mi cuerpo en el aire con firmeza pero sin lastimarme, me aferré a esa persona asustada sin pensar que podía ser otro enemigo, lo único que podía ver era su larga melena… ¿plateada? Finalmente me depositó en el suelo pero yo no soltaba mi agarre, intenté apoyarme de mis pies pero enseguida mi tobillo derecho me hizo chillar de dolor y solo empecé a aferrarme más al extraño de cabello largo, hermoso y plateado.

– ¡Suéltame imbécil! – me gritó sacudiéndome, me jaló del cabello y empujó mi cuerpo al piso, haciéndome caer sobre mis pompas.

– ¡Auch! – Chillé sobando mi adolorido atributo – ¡Eres un idiota! – grité alzando la mirada, frunciendo el ceño todo lo que pude y encontrándome con unas preciosas orbes de color dorado, que me miraban con furia y desprecio.

Mi mirada se fue suavizando mientras lo analizaba, piel tostada, cabello extremadamente largo de ese color tan extraño combinando perfectamente con su tono de ojos, sus manos grandes y con afiladas garras en lugar de uñas, llevaba los pies descalzos y traía un traje muy llamativo de color rojo intenso. Volví a subir hasta su cara solo para quedar hipnotizada con unas tiernas orejitas de perro del mismo color que su cabello moviéndose atentas a cualquier ruido, se veían tan suaves, mis manos picaban de solo pensar en darles un apretón.

– ¿Idiota? ¡Acabo de salvar tu vida niña! – espetó, haciendo crujir sus manos – Y si no quieres que te la quite entonces quiero que escupas que sabes de Naraku y por qué te atacan sus marionetas.

Su tono era sin duda amenazante, dudaba que estuviera jugando – ¿Me vas a matar porque fui atacada por una marioneta? – dije intentando parecer ruda.

– ¡No te hagas la inocente! Esas mierdas no atacan a niñitas como tú sin razón ¿¡Qué quiere Naraku de ti!?

– ¡Pues no lo sé! – Grité exasperada – ¡Y no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un idiota que no sabe tratar a una chica y a demás la amenaza de muerte!

El me miró un rato, como exasperado, para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar – ¡Keh! – soltó mientras se alejaba.

"_Esa voz… esa ropa"_ pensé, me recordaba a alguien… estaba segura de que… "_CLARO"_ mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y me levanté tambaleante, empezando a caminar cojeando en su dirección.

– ¡Eres tú! El chico del bosque el de cabello negro, ¿eres demonio? ¿Puedes transformarte en humano? – El solo acelero su paso – ¿No me recuerdas? Me confundiste con Kikyou.

Y solo decir ese nombre fue como si hubiera aparecido un letrero de ALTO frente a él, se giró sobre sus talones y me tomó firmemente de mi Kimono, casi ahorcándome – Mira, niña, déjame en paz, deja de seguirme, nunca jamás le digas a nadie que me conoces y aléjate de mi vista si valoras tu vida.

Yo agarré su mano intentando apartarla – Pues si hubieras querido matarme no me hubieras salvado, no te he dado nada de información – dije sintiéndome ahora más segura – Por cierto… gracias por salvarme.

Giré la vista a donde se suponía que estaba el anterior monstruo, solo quedaba un destrozado pedazo del Shikigami, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

– ¡Pues si no vas a ser útil entonces déjame en paz! ¡Odio a los jodidos humanos! – me soltó pero antes de que se fuera lo tomé por la manga de su traje.

– No te vayas, me torcí el tobillo y no podré caminar hasta la próxima aldea, te prometo decir todo lo que sé si me ayudas – rogué, estaba rogándole a un demonio que me ayudara, normalmente era bastante repelente con los desconocidos, en especial demonios, pero este chico me producía confianza, es decir, era mi única esperanza de moverme y me había salvado.

El me miró con rabia – No necesito un estorbo en el camino – escupió con molestia.

Yo negué con la cabeza – No seré un estorbo, te lo prometo, solo necesito que me ayudes a llegar hasta un lugar donde puedan sanar mi pie, te lo pagaré.

El soltó un sonoro – ¡Keh! – antes de soltar su manga de mi mano y darme la espalda – Solo hasta la aldea más cercana ¡Me darás la información y te alejaras de mi por el resto de tu vida! – gritó, yo sonreí contenta, ¡había aceptado ayudarme!

Asentí emocionada, él empezó a caminar y enseguida intenté seguirlo, pero solo logré sentir un horrible dolor, mi pie cedió y casi caigo de bruces al suelo si no fuera porque me tomé fuertemente del cabello del chico demonio.

– ¡Mierda humana idiota suéltame! – Gritó samaqueando su cuerpo, se giró molesto y me tomó por los brazos para lograr levantarme y que yo por fin soltara su melena – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo niña inútil?

Yo le señalé mi pie con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en mis ojos – Me duele mucho – lloriqueé, de verdad me dolía mucho y con cada paso se agravaba más.

El me miró perplejo, como si no supiera que hacer – ¡No! ¡No vayas a llorar! – Dijo desesperado, enseguida se colocó de espaldas a mí, me tomó detrás de las piernas y me subió a su espalda – No te vayas a caer – me ordenó, intentando parecer rudo.

Yo asentí, me aferré a sus hombros algo asombrada de que hubiera tenido semejante gesto, era un bruto bastante brusco hace un rato y ahora se preocupaba por llevarme a cuestas, quizá le interesaba mucho lo que sea que yo podría decirle, y tenía que empezar a pensar qué carajo iba contarle a este chico que al parecer se ahogaba de odio por Naraku… seguramente si le decía que estaba trabajando para él era capaz de matarme en serio. Suspiré cansada intentando calmar el torbellino mental que tenía y disfrutando del viaje, había caminado sin parar y esto era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado, claro quitando el hecho de que me dolía el pie como los mil demonios todo era perfecto… cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver en el sueño y un rico aroma a… pino.

Me desperté siendo sacudida fuertemente, intenté incorporarme desconcertada y poner todo en orden en mi cabeza, primero que nada ya había caído la noche y segundo…

– ¡Auch! – grité cayendo de pompas contra el suelo.

Claro… el chico demonio me había estado trayendo a cuestas y ahora me había tirado bruscamente contra el suelo – ¡Sango! – gritó él caminando dentro de una de las cabañas y dejándome tirada en medio de una desconocida aldea, si no tenía mala memoria esta era la aldea de Nikami.

Me sobe mi adolorido trasero, si seguía así iba a terminar con un plano y morado tren trasero. Una chica morena y con cabello castaño oscuro salió de la cabaña en la que había entrado el chico demonio, se acercó a mí y por un rato parecía sorprendida de ver mi rostro, sacudió su cabeza como negándose un hecho obvio y se agachó para ayudarme a levantar del suelo. Colocó mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y extendió su mano libre hacia mí.

– Sango, mucho gusto – sonrió, yo le estreche la mano respondiéndole la sonrisa y empezamos a andar camino hacia la cabaña – Mi amigo me dijo que estabas lastimada, vamos a revisarte y a dejarte como nueva.

Yo asentí – Kagome, muchas gracias.

Entramos y me depositó en una especie de banco, se giró a buscar una caja con vendajes y cremas como los que usábamos Kaede y yo y se dispuso a examinarme el pie. La cabaña era bastante bonita, en comparación con las que teníamos nosotros esta era amplia y tenía dos puertas extra que imaginaba eran habitaciones. Giré la vista buscando al chico demonio, estaba recostado cerca de la puerta con las manos entre las mangas.

– Gracias por traerme – dije mirándolo, el tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía por el movimiento de sus orejas que estaba escuchándome – Y ayudarme… me llamo Kagome a propósito.

El simplemente abrió sus ojos, me miró con aburrimiento y salió de la cabaña.

– Tranquila – dijo Sango, untando mi pie con un crema – Si te trajo hasta aquí significa que no le caes mal, solo es así con todos – sonrió hacia mi – Es como un perrito.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta y tomé el vendaje – Te ayudaré.

Empecé a enrollar fuertemente la venda alrededor de mi pie, la crema era fría y mentolada y me estaba haciendo mucho bien – No fue nada grave para mañana deberías estar mejor – dijo Sango guardando todas sus cosas.

– Muchas gracias Sango, disculpa las molestias – agradecí algo avergonzada, realmente ni siquiera sabía el nombre del chico.

– ¿De dónde lo conoces? – me preguntó distraída.

– ¿El qué? – pregunté sin entender la pregunta.

Ella se giró y se sentó frente a mí – A Inuyasha claro, nunca había traído a nadie por aquí ¿Qué pasó para que se dignara a ayudar a alguien? ¿Se conocen hace mucho?

"_Inuyasha… su nombre es Inuyasha"_ – No realmente, me salvó de ser atacada por una marioneta vinculada a Naraku y le prometí decir todo lo que sabía él si me ayudaba.

Ella asintió – Ya veo… ¿Así que tienes relación con Naraku? – ella hizo una pausa como pensando si agregar algo – o… ¿Kikyou?

Claro… Kikyou, era obvio – No… con ninguno de los dos pero… – antes de poder seguir, Inuyasha entró a la cabaña y me miró fulminante.

– Tu, niña – hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que saliera con él.

Yo le hice un gesto de disculpas a Sango y salí con él, aún tambaleaba un poco por el pie pero podía ir más rápido que antes, y Inuyasha no parecía que volvería a cargarme alguna vez, simplemente siguió caminando hasta que empezamos a adentrarnos en el bosque cercano a la aldea, para cuando estuvo seguro que nadie podría oírnos se detuvo y me encaró.

– Bien, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes y mañana al amanecer te largues ¿me entiendes? – ordenó, se sentó en la tierra y yo hice lo mismo.

– Vengo de la aldea comandada por Hiraya, siempre estoy cazando, me descubrieron y me llevaron al Palacio para decidir mi sentencia, logré escapar y ahora envían constantemente demonios a buscarme – bueno, alteré un poco la realidad – Es la primera vez que me ataca una marioneta.

El no parecía muy convencido pero no reprochó – Esas marionetas son como una extensión no viviente de Naraku, con ellas puede ver y espiar, claro que humanos como tú no pueden reconocer su olor ya que es parecido a la humedad del bosque – explicó.

Entonces así es como nos mantienen a todos vigilados… espera un momento – ¿Y si eres demonio por qué estás con humanos? Me dijiste que los odiabas – pregunté colocando los brazos en jarra.

Inuyasha se levantó – Ese no es tu problema – se defendió – ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?

Yo asentí, levantándome también – Creo que es todo… también sé que el castillo está rodeado de un campo de fuerza, que tiene una ayudante que ataca con un abanico llamada Kagura... y que debe utilizar su propio cabello para hacer funcionar las marionetas, creo que es todo lo que puede considerarse información necesaria.

El empezó a andar, parecía no muy contento puesto que no le di demasiada información importante, la verdad solo le expliqué mi 'historia' y seguro que ya sabía lo demás. Me acerqué un poco intentando caminar a su lado, aunque mi paso era tosco y cojo, pero pude observarlo mejor de reojo… ese color de piel, sus ojos, su cabello plateado como…

Como Inu no Taisho… Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha… cabello plateado, demonio perro.

Detuve mi andar en seco "_Inuyasha ¡Es él! ¡Es el hijo de Taisho!"_

* * *

¡**Hola! **Bien chicos y chicas vamos por el capitulo cuatro, creo que está más extenso que los anteriores pero pues no podía dejar perder detalles así que espero disfruten su lectura y ¡nos leemos prontos! **Bye bye.**


	5. Small Hope

**Rose.** Asumo todos los derechos de autor en cuanto la historia, puse la imaginación, sin embargo, **Inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. **Enjoy!

* * *

Small Hope.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Inuyasha sin detener su andar al darse cuenta de mi insistente mirada.

Yo me sobresalté y aparté la vista rápidamente –Uhm, lo siento, no es importante – me apresuré a decir avergonzada de que me hubiera atrapado observándolo como una babosa.

Tragué duro mirando el suelo ¿ahora que se supone que pretendían que hiciera? ¿Agarrar una roca en este momento y abalanzarme contra él intentando romperle la cabeza? No tenía ni siquiera un cuchillo o un arco con que valerme y dudaba que eso funcionara con Inuyasha, es decir, ¡ERA DEMASIADO FUERTE! Podía clavar esas filosas garras en mi cuello antes de siquiera acercarme a él, ni siquiera podía atacarlo mientras dormía puesto que esas orejas con un oído tan agudo me iban a delatar en seguida.

Sacudí la cabeza y tomé mi cuello protectoramente, no quería morir descuartizada por un demonio… a demás él me había salvado de aquel Shikigami, para sus propios propósito ¡pero lo había hecho! Me sentía como una mierda planeando la muerte de alguien que se había preocupado en mantenerme a salvo, sin él, en este momento estaría esperando a que me comieran los lobos en medio del camino.

Pero Kaede y Rin… ellas dependían de mi… No podía ser compasiva en un momento como este, el trato era matar a Inuyasha, no pensaba dejar que mi corazón se ablandara por alguien que recién estaba conociendo. Ya había matado demonios antes, no tan fuertes como este, pero estaba segura de que no era imposible ¡podía lograrlo! pero... nunca había matado a nadie tan humano.

– Eres muy extraña – dijo él apoyándose de un árbol en la entrada de la aldea.

Yo me giré a verlo como si no entendiera, hasta que me di cuenta que había estado haciendo muecas y moviendo los brazos como una loca mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Le sonreí nerviosamente mientras jugaba con mi cabello, él solo roló los ojos y yo decidí ignorarlo, pasando a su lado abriéndome paso hasta la cabaña, pero antes de poder entrar mi cara impactó contra un fuerte pecho envuelto en un traje rojo.

– ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías dormir allí? – preguntó, subí la cabeza para lograr verle a la cara, me estaba mirando muy serio como para ser broma.

Me alejé unos pasos recuperando mi espacio personal – ¿No puedo dormir en la cabaña? – el no se movió de la entrada, metiendo sus brazos dentro de sus mangas – ¿Y donde pretendes que duerma?

Solo se encogió de hombros, yo fruncí el ceño y apreté fuerte los labios ¡era un completo pesado! ¿En qué momento pensé en que era una buena persona? Me giré expulsando rabia por los poros y me las arreglé para encontrar un árbol en el cual sentarme y recostar mi espalda, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en un lugar que no fuera mi cubículo personal pero no era la primera vez así que me ahorré mi enojo y suspiré calmándome. ¿Era un completo idiota no? idiota era una palabra muy pequeña, era como… como…. En seguida un extraño ruido encima de las ramas del árbol hizo que alzara la mirada.

– Inuyasha ¿Vas a dormir allí? – estaba acomodado tranquilamente en una rama del árbol que yo había escogido, con sus manos cruzadas tras su cabeza para usarlas como apoyo.

– Te mantendré vigilada, no será que eres ladrona o algo por el estilo – dijo tranquilo.

– ¡No soy ninguna ladrona! – tomé una piedra de mi lado y la lancé con fuerza hacia arriba dispuesta a darle un buen golpe, la tomó ágilmente incluso con los ojos cerrados y la soltó sin ganas.

– Solo duérmete y déjame en paz – musitó roncamente, mi furia estaba empezando a crecer nuevamente pero no iba a dejar que él lograra sacarme más de quicio, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Tenía que lograr quedarme unos días más cerca de Inuyasha, solo unos días… podía hacer que su muerte pareciese un accidente ¿tirarlo de un acantilado y decir que se resbaló? Debía ser un gran acantilado si quería que por lo menos tuviera alguna contusión que lo llevara al borde la muerte. Aún tenía guardado lo que mencionó Kagura de la Shikon no Tama, pero no tenía idea de para qué servía o que cosa era tan extraordinario en esa perla, si conseguía información sobre la perla estaba segura de que podría usar alguna excusa para que aceptara mi compañía, pero tenía que ser rápida, si Kagura dijo que estaba en su búsqueda significaba que no se quedaría mucho tiempo en esta aldea. Acomodé mi cuerpo en el tronco y me abracé las piernas con los brazos, la noche no estaba demasiado fría para mi suerte pero no era nada acogedor dormir así, cerré los ojos despejando mi cabeza de toda cosa que pudiera perturbarme para luego de un largo rato lograr caer dormida.

Pero esa noche soñé, con un chico de ojos dorados mirándome con tristeza.

Para cuando desperté el sol estaba dándome de lleno en la cara, obligándome a cubrir mis ojos molesta por el resplandor, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir pocas horas así que desperezarme y levantarme no fue tarea difícil. Estiré mis piernas y mi cuerpo levantando los brazos lo más alto que pude y sacudí mi desaliñado Kimono que ya estaba lleno de tierra y hojas. Subí la vista al árbol recordando que cierto demonio fastidioso había pasado la noche vigilándome por si "era una ladrona", pero para mi sorpresa estaba completamente sola ¿Cuándo se habrá despertado? Seguro que se había cansado de dormir allí y como toda una niña fue a refugiarse en la cabaña.

Me dirigí hasta allá pero solo me encontré con Sango, cortando y pelando algunas verduras.

– Sango, muy buenos días – saludé sonriendo, a pesar de lo pesado que era Inuyasha esta chica era bastante amable, aunque parecía estar llena de secretos… pero tampoco me podía encariñar con ella si pronto iba a odiarme.

– Kagome que alegría, Inuyasha me dijo que decidiste pasar la noche fuera – una vena empezó a hincharse en mi frente, bastardo mentiroso…

Yo asentí intentando no parecer enojada – Si seguro, me encanta mucho dormir a la intemperie… ¿necesitas ayuda?

En seguida me dispuse a ayudarla a terminar con todas las verduras para hacer una rica sopa que mi estómago pedía a gritos, quizá debí aprovechar de llenarme el estómago con comida de la realeza antes de aceptar una misión suicida…

– ¿Ya te encuentras mejor del tobillo?

Asentí feliz, la verdad ni me dolía y lo había olvidado por completo, le mostré mi vendado pie – Mucho mejor, gracias a ti.

– Y dime Kagome ¿Dónde está tu familia? – Sango se llevó un poco de sopa a la boca.

– Mi padre falleció durante la guerra y mi madre no duró mucho luego de eso.

– Mi padre también falleció en aquel desastre, era un fuerte exterminador trabajaba para Inu no Taisho, cuando ser exterminador era un trabajo honrado – me sonrió nostálgica.

– Eso significa que debes tener muchas habilidades – alabé intentando animar la conversación.

Ella se rió – Si, tuve mis buenos años de práctica, conocer a Inuyasha me ayudó mucho la verdad, es como un hermano.

Eso no me había ayudado a sentirme mejor, quitarle a la única persona que le quedaba… quise indagar sobre por qué Inuyasha jamás se presentó a la luz pública como hijo del Rey, o cómo había logrado escapar tantos años de palacio, si su madre había sido la Reina Izayoi aún con su condición de humana… pero ¿eso haría a Inuyasha un demonio humano? Decidí morderme la lengua y no parecer demasiado interesada, luego buscaría la manera.

Miré alrededor esperando que en algún momento Inuyasha entrara demandando comida o algo por el estilo, pero habían pasado varias horas y no sentía su incómoda presencia. Imbécil orejas de perro seguro prefería morir de hambre que comer conmigo, me levanté y llené un cuenco con sopa – Gracias por todo Sango, iré a dar una vuelta.

Me alejé de la cabaña por el camino hacia al bosque, algo me decía que no debía estar muy lejos. Solo caminé unos pocos metros antes de ver su llamativo traje alejándose hacia los frondosos arbustos.

– ¡Inuyasha! – lo llamé mientras me acercaba, intentando no derramar nada del cuenco.

Se lo extendí en lo que se giró y solo me lanzó una mirada confusa – ¿Y esto?

– Imaginé que no entraste a comer porque te incomoda mi presencia – encogí mis hombros intentando parecer desentendida – Tómalo mientras sigue caliente o se lo daré a alguien en la aldea.

Tomó de mis manos el cuenco y yo me giré en dirección a la aldea – Nos vemos luego, Inuyasha– me despedí y en seguida empecé a caminar, tenía que apresurarme si quería conseguir información de la perla antes de que Inuyasha se marchara, la pregunta era ¿Dónde?

Estuve andando un buen rato, esta aldea era bastante bonita en comparación y todos trabajaban arduamente como pequeñas hormigas, aunque el aire era de personas que vivían cansados y en la monotonía había una ligera sensación de esperanza que hacía mucho en mi aldea ya no sentía. Una pequeña y deteriorada tienda llamó mi atención, al parecer era un bar aunque no tenía pinta de estar en muy buenas condiciones, quizá la gente de allí podría darme algunas respuestas… entré apartando la tela que usaban por puerta y me senté en la barra, estaba igual de viejo y descuidado que en el exterior y sentía la mirada de hombres bebiendo sake en las mesas como si yo fuera un marciano, y es que no era común que alguien de mi edad entrara a un bar de mala muerte con toda la confianza como si el sake fuera mi vida.

– Niña, no creo que pertenezcas a un lugar así – una señora bastante mayor me habló del otro lado de la barra, distraída limpiando unos vasos.

– La verdad, solo quería saber si el encargado podía darme algunas instrucciones.

Ella dejó su trabajo y carraspeó un poco, colocando su mano en la barra – Con ella hablas, cariño, ¿en qué te puedo servir?

Me detuve a observarla un poco, su cabello blanco grisáceo era bastante largo y en el nacimiento de él en su frente llevaba un adorno muy pequeño color dorado, eso no era usual… – Quería saber más sobre la Shikon no Tama.

Ella entornó los ojos, casi parecía desconfiar de mi, pero para mi sorpresa sonrió – La Shikon no Tama… vaya hacía mucho no escuchaba sobre ella, desapareció junto con esa sacerdotisa toda poderosa y llamativa, la tal Kikyou.

Ese nombre solo consiguió despertar más mi curiosidad – Entonces ¿usted sabe dónde estuvo Kikyou por última vez? ¿Dónde puedo conseguir la perla?

– Oh cariño, te repito ella desapareció, se que muchas personas han entrado aquí hablando sobre su lugar de muerte, nadie encontró su cuerpo pero dicen haberla visto por última vez en aquel gran árbol milenario el Goshinboku…– suspiró como decepcionada– De verdad es una lástima.

El Goshinboku… había escuchado historias de él, era un árbol milenario, totalmente puro y sagrado, era capaz de trascender en el tiempo manteniéndose fuerte y vigoroso – ¿Y qué hay de la Shikon?

Negó con la cabeza – La Shikon es muy poderosa si, puede cumplir deseos a cualquiera, hacerlo más fuerte, solo tenerla cerca es suficiente para sentir su poder, y no distingue entre humanos o demonios… pero en cuanto Kikyou desapareció se llevó la perla con ella, muchos han intentado encontrar aunque sea la presencia de la perla pero fue como si murió con ella.

Así que Kikyou era una sacerdotisa dueña de la Shikon no Tama, una perla capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo e incrementar la fuerza de su portador… me apresuré en salir de aquel lugar, ya tenía información suficiente – Gracias, señora.

– Tsubaki querida, recuerda mi nombre – escuché a lo lejos, Tsubaki…

Empecé a correr hasta la cabaña, se estaba haciendo tarde y le rogaba a Dios que Inuyasha siguiera en la aldea o si no me iba a tocar un largo camino buscando su paradero, aunque ahora sabía que posiblemente se dirigía al Goshinboku. Si la Shikon no Tama era capaz de cumplir los deseos de las personas entonces podía desear que Naraku desapareciera, entonces no tendría que matar a Inuyasha y todo volvería a la normalidad, no podía evitar sonreír ¡tenía una salida!

Mi carrera se detuvo en seco cuando unos caballos atados fuera de una cabaña llamaron mi atención, uno de ellos traían colgando un carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco, mordí mi labio inferior sintiéndome culpable por lo que tenía pensado hacer pero sabía que me sería útil luego.

– Bien Kagome, no es momento para modales – tomé el arma rápidamente y arranque de nuevo a correr hasta la cabaña de Sango, esperando que nadie hubiera visto a la ladrona con el Kimono azul cielo.

Cuando llegué agradecí a mi suerte de ver a Inuyasha aún, aunque estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión con Sango fuera de la cabaña, no los escuchaba desde la distancia en la que me encontraba pero estaba segura de que no se estaban diciendo nada bonito por los gestos de sus caras. Finalmente Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar y Sango simplemente se metió en la cabaña con el ceño completamente fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

– Inuyasha ¡Inuyasha!– grité acercándome apresuradamente a él, que por su puesto no disminuyo su paso pero tampoco aceleró, lo que significa que no estaba evadiéndome.

– Creí haberte dicho que te largaras en la mañana, te di tiempo hasta de llenar tu hueco estómago – metió las manos en sus mangas con cara de irritación, aunque sabía que era más por Sango que por mi causa.

– Si, lo siento, pero quería hacerte una propuesta – se detuvo un poco encarándome – Estoy en busca de la Shikon no Tama y sé que tu también, puedo decirte donde se encuentra y si me ayudas a derrotar a Naraku puedes quedártela y jamás volveré a molestarte.

El empezó a reírse, sarcástica y falsamente – Vamos niña ¿crees que me servirías para conseguir la perla? Y ¿en serio piensas que me uniré a chiquilla que no sabe defenderse sola? – se giró y siguió caminando – Vamos deberías volver con tu mamá niña o ¿por qué no vuelves al palacio para que te asesinen?

Tomé su brazo con rabia, jalándolo para obligarlo a voltear, tomé una flecha y apunté velozmente hacia el cielo, la flecha salió disparada con fuerza rodeada de una estela rosada y se clavó perfectamente en el pecho de un ave que se pulverizó al instante. Miré sorprendida… eso no era lo que tenía planeado que sucediera… pero al parecer a Inuyasha también le sorprendió, me miró algo ¿molesto? Como si eso le hubiera hecho recordar algo que no deseaba, es la misma mirada con la que me vio cuando descubrió que no era Kikyou. Pero para mi sorpresa, sus facciones se suavizaron, como si una genial idea hubiera surcado por su cabeza.

– Bien, si no vas a dejar de seguirme perfecto ¡pero no estorbes! – empezó a caminar tranquilamente de nuevo, yo sonreí y me apresuré en empezar a caminar a su lado.

No entendía que era ese extraño poder que me había estado persiguiendo desde mi encuentro con Hiraya, pero había servido para acompañar a Inuyasha a buscar la perla, algo dentro de mi pareció calmarse y sentirse aliviado después de tanto… si encontraba la Shikon, Naraku moriría y todo volvería a la normalidad, entonces Inuyasha estaría a salvo y podría ser el sucesor de su padre, estaba segura de que todo saldría bien.

Solo debía encontrar la Shikon, y sabía que con Inuyasha lo iba a conseguir.

* * *

**HOLAA. **Lectoras y lectores he aquí el siguiente capítulo, me he estado mudando por lo que mi portatil vive de aquí para allá y de allá para aca y con todo el proceso de mudanza se me ha hecho más complicado centrarme en escribir **PERO** siempre hay algo de tiempo. Disfruten dejen sus comentarios de verdad me inspiran mucho a continuar publicando, **gracias por el apoyo**.


	6. Good Company

**Rose.** Asumo todos los derechos de autor en cuanto la historia, puse la imaginación, sin embargo, **Inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. **Enjoy!

* * *

Good Company.

– Por… ¡allá! – señalé con mi dedo índice el camino de tierra del lado izquierdo, giré divertida a ver el rostro de Inuyasha que solo roló los ojos mientras comenzaba a andar.

– Pues claro que es por allí ¡acabamos de perder un día entero caminando en círculos por el otro camino! – resopló hastiado con sus pies casi que arrastrándose por el suelo.

Yo acomodé mejor el carcaj en mi espalda y le sonreí – Vamos, no es tan malo, los aldeanos nos ayudaron a guiarnos estoy segura que este es el camino correcto, rodeando la aldea de Haruno encontraremos el bosque de las animas, no hay perdida.

Simplemente siguió caminando con aburrimiento, de verdad que era obstinado, no hacía más que resoplar y decir ¡Keh! y actuar como si nada en el mundo importara más que su ceño fruncido. Suspiré decepcionada, creí que si pasaba un tiempo con él quizá iba a cambiar su actitud pero seguía igual que siempre… estiré mi cuerpo cansada de tanto caminar y caminar, habíamos pasado ya varias aldeas, bosques, y en cada lugar nos debíamos detener a buscar instrucciones de donde encontrar el Goshinboku, todos parecían tener su versión del camino pero coincidían en algo: el bosque de las animas. Si bien Inuyasha había estado un tiempo buscando la perla nunca se había detenido a pensar que podía encontrarse escondida en la supuesta "tumba" de Kikyou, por llamarlo de alguna forma, y por supuesto no estaba al tanto de que ese lugar era el Goshinboku ya que nunca había escuchado hablar de dicho árbol, así que en el fondo sabía que estaba agradeciendo mi ayuda detrás de esa cara plana con ceño fruncido.

"_Le saldrán arrugas horrendas"_ pensé divertida, los demonios no tenían ese problema de envejecer y cuando habían pasado ya siglos, **varios siglos**, es que se consideraban 'ancianos' y aún así jamás llegaban a tener piel colgada ni arrugas horrendas como los humanos, solo se veían más maduros y cansados y por supuesto eran un poco más débiles. Pero como dije, eso tomaba **varios siglos.** No podía imaginarme a Inuyasha lleno de arrugas, manchas y usando bastón.

El simple hecho de pensarlo me hizo reír – ¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó él acercándose a mí, ya estaba invadiendo de nuevo mi espacio personal.

– Nada, sabes la curiosidad mató al gato – tiré de una de sus orejas suavemente – o al perro.

El se quitó enseguida y su orejita se meneó con encanto, eran tan suaves y monas ¡quería darle otro tirón! – ¡Me dolió! – se quejó apretándola.

Volví a reír esta vez con más ganas, era la primera vez en años que me sentía tan relajada y animada, de verdad había olvidado lo que era divertirse, había pasado tanto tiempo ocupada en mantener la aldea a salvo y tener con que sobrevivir que poco a poco fui alejando a los pocos amigos que tenía, y no dejaba que nadie pasara ese muro irrompible de mala actitud que había creado a mi alrededor, no confiaba en ninguna persona que no fuera de mi conocimiento. A pesar de que Inuyasha era un demonio me hacía sentir en confianza, quizá era porque sabía que usaba esa actitud pedante por las mismas razones que yo… era su manera de protegerse.

– ¡Un río! – grité emocionada viendo el agua clara y pura al final de la colina en la que estábamos caminando, mi Kimono pedía a gritos una buena lavada y ni hablar de mi cuerpo lleno de sangre, raspones y tierra.

– ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

– ¿Puedo echarme un chapuzón? ¡Por favor te lo ruego Inuyasha será rápido! – le coloqué mi mejor cara de puchero, solo me miró con más confusión y asintió lentamente, como si no lo pudiera creer.

Decidí ignorarlo y corrí hasta la orilla, empecé quitándome mis gastadas sandalias y sacándome la venda que me había colocado Sango, giré mi tobillo suavemente comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, me dolía un poco girarlo completamente pero se había recuperado impresionantemente rápido, sumergí mis cansados pies en el agua fría sintiendo la gloria envolver mis adoloridas plantas.

– Ah… esto es vida – cerré los ojos encantada, empecé a deshacer el lazo que mantenía mi Kimono en su lugar – No me vayas a espiar, Inuyasha.

Solo escuché un sonoro – ¡Keh! – y con eso estuve segura de que se debía haber ido a buscar alguna rama cercana donde colocar su trasero mientras me esperaba, terminé de soltar mi ropa, la cinta de mi cabello y me sumergí en el agua helada, por un momento parecía que el frío me calaba hasta los huesos pero no tardé mucho en acostumbrarme, era como la gloria sentir el agua limpiándome.

Tomé mi Kimono y lo sumergí conmigo, empecé a lavar toda la sangre, la tierra, estaba bastante seco y pegado pero no era imposible de desmanchar, mientras terminaba de darle el último estrujón y lo colocaba en la orilla a secar, recordé algo importante.

"_Kagome no has traído más ropa y estas a horas de la aldea"_ me di una cachetada mental mientras maquinaba como iba a salir sin ropa del agua, solo tenía una opción, me sonrojé hasta la punta del cabello mientras abría la boca para articular las palabras.

– Inu… – tragué saliva para darme valor ¡él no iba a verme! – ¡Inuyasha! – grité finalmente.

En seguida un manchón rojo apareció frente a mí, yo me sumergí lo más que pude y tapé mi cuerpo con mis manos – ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mirando alrededor y oliendo el ambiente.

– Es que... – me revolví incómoda en el agua – Necesito tu Haori – dije avergonzada.

Me miró un momento antes de abrir enormemente sus ojos y sonrojarse, yo tapé más mi cuerpo recelosamente, aún bajo el agua no me sentía cómoda desnuda con un hombre demonio mirándome mientras me bañaba, aparte la vista con la cara como un enorme y brillante tomate intentando hundir mi cuerpo y desaparecer en el agua ¿por qué no me había puesto el Kimono mojado y luego llamaba a Inuyasha? De solo pensar en eso volví a cachetearme mentalmente.

– ¿Mi Haori? ¿Es que acaso no tienes ya un Kimono? – colocó los brazos en jarra y pude jurar ver como el sonrojo en sus mejillas subia varios tonos de rojo, quizá estaba tan incómodo como yo.

– ¡Claro que lo tengo pero olvidé que es mi única ropa aquí y lo metí a lavar y ahora no tengo nada seco! ¡Y deja de verme pervertido! – grité ya exasperada, la situación no era para nada bonita y a decir verdad a penas lo estaba conociendo.

El se giró gracias al cielo dándome la espalda, se quitó su Haori casi con desesperación y lo aventó en la orilla, yo aproveché para salir del agua rápidamente – ¡No voltees! – le ordené, el solo se alejó un poco más y agradecí que me diera privacidad sin chistar.

Amarré como pude la extraña y realmente _pesada_ chaqueta de Inuyasha, amoldándola a mi cuerpo y terminando por colocármela como un vestido, realmente no se veía nada mal para ser un traje improvisado. Recogí mi Kimono y lo lancé en una rama cercana para dejarlo secar, aún después de haber pasado esa vergüenza me sentía mucho mejor totalmente limpia, mi cabello había pasado por mucha suciedad y ya por fin lo sentía pulcro de nuevo.

– Ya puedes venir Inuyasha.

– Eres bastante tonta ¿Sabías eso? – se acercó a mi solo usando un Kosode blanco y el Hakama.

Coloqué los brazos en jarra – A cualquiera puede sucederle, a demás te tengo buenas noticias – señalé el río contenta – Hay muchos peces, podemos descansar aquí llenarnos la pansa y acampar cerca, está oscureciendo sabes deberíamos detenernos.

– Creí que querían matarte por cazar animales ¿y aún así vas a pescar?

Asentí – Ya el daño está hecho unos simples peces no disminuirán mi condena – tomé una flecha del carcaj y caminé hacia el río – Puedo usar esto de lanza, quizá le pueda atar con la cinta del cabello un pedazo de madera para hacerla más larga y firme.

Antes de poder siquiera visualizar una rama larga, Inuyasha ya estaba con medio cuerpo sumergido en el río cazando solo con sus garras, en segundos logró atrapar un pez que luchaba entre sus manos por regresar al agua. Sentí como una gota resbalaba por mi sien, de verdad este chico era un completo espectáculo, y cambiaba tan rápido de actitud...

– ¿Cuántos quieres, Kagome? – preguntó alzando el pescado con ambas manos, el pobre ya se había rendido y dejado de pelear hacía un rato.

Me sonrojé levemente mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro "_Me ha llamado por mi nombre…_"pensé complacida, ahora que había encontrado la forma de mantenerlo con vida podía tratarlo como a alguien normal, verlo de una forma más cariñosa y no solo pensando en cómo acabarlo para salvar a mis seres queridos. De verdad era alguien especial, sabía que toda esa actitud de demonio asusta personas era solo la forma de marcar sus límites, y al parecer ya estaba aceptando el hecho de tenerme cerca.

– Estaré bien con uno, iré a buscar algo de leña para poder cocerlos – meneé mi mano para llamar su atención y el asintió, estaba segura de que me había escuchado así que empecé a caminar.

Me adentré en unos árboles cercanos, reuniendo cada ramita que se me cruzaba por el camino para poder hacer una buena fogata, tenía que esquivar los arbustos para poder pasar sin lastimar mis piernas puesto que el Haori de Inuyasha no me las cubría mucho, pero me estaba empezando a sentir a gusto usando su ropa. Cuando ya tuve reunidos bastantes troncos, me dispuse a volver al río, pero una capucha de babuino interrumpió mi andar, y mi arco estaba descansando en el peor momento a orillas del río.

– Kagome… ¿Cómo te ha ido? – esa voz…

– Naraku – dije alejándome del que supuse era un Shikigami como el que me atacó, pero ya yo no tenía más marionetas, es decir que me habían encontrado.

– No has cumplido con tu misión, Inuyasha sigue vivo – su voz era demasiado tranquila para el gusto de cualquiera, casi parecía estar complacido.

– No he podido ¡Me has mandado a asesinar a un demonio bastante poderoso! Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar que hacer o si no terminaré muerta yo – me defendí en seguida, necesitaba algo de tiempo, debía hacerle creer a Naraku que aún tenía pensado matar a Inuyasha hasta encontrar la perla.

El alzó uno de sus tentáculos y acarició mi cara, mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente y su tacto solo logró asquearme, aferré más los troncos a mi intentando no dejarlos caer – Te has encariñado con él, hasta llevas puesta su ropa.

– Esto es solo el comienzo, estoy segura de que si me gano su confianza entonces será más fácil que baje la guardia conmigo.

– Bien, me gusta como piensas… te espero en el palacio con la cabeza de Inuyasha, y espero la información de la perla, no te tardes, Kagome… – dicho esto, su cuerpo desapareció como si jamás hubiera estado allí.

Me apresuré a llegar al río, no quería tener más encuentros con Naraku ni ningún Shikigami, quizá no me molestaran siempre y cuando estuviera cerca de Inuyasha, pero esa conversación me había servido de algo, debía seguir con esa farsa para que no sospecharan de mi alianza con él, solo un poco más. Para cuando llegué había un cerro de asesinados peces y un Inuyasha sacudiéndose el agua de su cuerpo cual perrito, tuve que morder mi lengua para no carcajearme ante lo cómico de la escena.

– Creí haber dicho que solo quería un pescado – tiré toda la madera en el suelo y me dispuse a encender un fuego.

– ¿Cuánto crees que como yo? – yo lo miré sorprendida y el simplemente se sentó a clavar los peces en pequeñas ramas para poder colocarlos al fuego.

Finalmente logré encender la fogata y ambos nos sentamos frente al fuego a disfrutar de la cena mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse tras las montañas, habíamos encontrado un lugar para acampar justo a tiempo.

– Inuyasha – lo llamé tranquilamente, en seguida tuve su atención – ¿Por qué buscas la Shikon no Tama?

– Para hacerme más fuerte, obviamente – tomó un pez ya listo y empezó a devorarlo.

– Pero, eres bastante fuerte – de eso no había duda ¿para qué quería más fuerza?

– No lo suficiente.

Yo tomé un pez del fuego – ¿Kikyou era importante para ti? Pero ¿Por qué no te entrego antes la perla? Parecías muy cercano a ella cuando me conociste… – En seguida sentí como su cuerpo se tensó, pero decidí continuar – ¿No te agrado porque me parezco a ella?

– ¿¡Pero que tanto preguntas!? – Gritó bastante enojado, intenté decirle algo igual de enfadada pero cerré la boca, yo era la curiosa – No necesitas saber eso… Kagome – esta vez su tono sonó más suave – Creí que la curiosidad mataba al gato.

Yo asentí, intentando sacar una sonrisa – Tienes razón, debemos enfocarnos en descansar para encontrar la Shikon – le di un mordisco al pescado, estaba excelente para ser una comida improvisada, y no pude evitar comer otro.

– ¿Por qué no la buscaste por tu cuenta? – preguntó mirándome, no lo decía como si le estorbara mi presencia si no como curioso ¿quizá le haya impresionado que le pidiera su compañía?

– Supongo que… no quería ir sola – en parte era verdad, pero estaba agradecida de haberlo acompañado, si Naraku se enteraba que estaba en busca de la Shikon y no de Inuyasha, iba a ser bastante peligroso.

Me observó algo dudoso, pero sus facciones se suavizaron y finalmente se devoró todos los pescados restantes con naturalidad, pero no cambió su posición sentado de piernas cruzadas frente al fuego – Deberías descansar, Kagome.

– Sabes me gusta que te dignes a llamarme por mi nombre – le dedique una sonrisa complacida.

– ¿Es tu nombre no? ¿Tiene algo de malo? Te puedo llamar niña – cruzó los brazos como si estuviera molesto, de nuevo estaba utilizando su molestia como muro de protección.

– No, al contrario es muy bueno, gracias Inuyasha – me aseguré de pronunciar lentamente su nombre, para que se diera cuenta de que me sentía cómoda utilizándolo.

Gateé por el suelo buscando un lugar cómodo donde dormir, de nuevo me tocaba dormir sin nada con que apoyar mi cuerpo pero supongo que debía acostumbrarme, por lo menos esta noche teníamos una fogata para mantener el cuerpo tibio y a gusto. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a descansar, estos días serían largos y sumamente cansados.

– Kagome.

– ¿Uhm? – respondí sin abrir los labios.

– ¿Crees que la perla esté en ese tal árbol?

– Claro, estoy segura.

– ¿Es la tumba de Kikyou…?

Eso último la escuche más como un doloroso susurro que como una pregunta, al parecer a Inuyasha le afectaba mucho pensar en ella ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos dos para que a alguien tan repelente y obstinado como Inuyasha se le ablandara tanto el corazón? ¿Acaso estaban enamorados? Era lo más probable…

– No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos ¿Si? – Me acomodé un poco más, esperaba alguna otra pregunta pero Inuyasha parecía haberse quedado sin nada que decir – Buenas noches, Inuyasha – y nuevamente solo tuve de respuesta el silencio.

¿Quizá estaba sufriendo? No sabía nada de la tal Kikyou más que lo que me había contado la anciana en el bar pero… había una historia mucho más profunda, más allá de la guerra que llevo a Naraku al poder, más allá de una perla que cumplía deseos, había una historia que involucraba a Inuyasha y a la dueña de la Shikon no Tama. ¿Inuyasha se había ganado el corazón de Kikyou? Y ella… se había ganado el de Inuyasha…

* * *

**¡Hola!** Lectores queridos, pues sí, por la falta de tiempo decidí empezar a adelantar todos los capítulos que pueda. Ya comencé con lo que más me gusta ¡Que Inuyasha y Kagome se estén llevando bien! Poco a poco y a pasos de caracol pero ya es un inicio, disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo este fic **¡Bye bye!**


	7. Two Faces

**Rose.** Asumo todos los derechos de autor en cuanto la historia, puse la imaginación, sin embargo, **Inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. **Enjoy!

* * *

Two Faces.

– Inuyasha.

Me ignoró por completo.

– Inuyasha – volví a llamar con un tono más insistente.

De nuevo me ignoro.

Fruncí el ceño e inflé mis mejillas, ya se estaba pasando – ¡Inuyasha! – grité plantando mis pies en el piso.

– ¡NO! – siguió caminando pero esta vez acelerando su paso.

– Por favor ¡solo un apretón! – rogué apresurándome a colocarme frente a él.

– Por amor de… ¡NOOO! – dio un salto pasando encima de mí, cayó al suelo y siguió caminando.

Yo crucé los brazos molesta y lo seguí a regañadientes – Sabes tú tendrás esas felpudas orejas toda tu vida y yo solo quiero darles un tirón.

En resumen, volví a utilizar mi Kimono, ya habíamos borrado rastro alguno de nuestra acampada frente al río y habíamos estado caminando hacia unas cuantas horas bajo el imponente sol, Inuyasha lograba ser bastante pedante y aburrido algunas veces y eso no era de gran ayuda para viajes tan largos.

– Eres como una niña, creí que eras más seria – pude notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

– Así que te parezco graciosa ¿eh?

El decidió ignorarme mordiéndose el labio inferior para no volver a sonreír, no pude evitar quedármele viendo disimuladamente, sus facciones eran bastante masculinas y totalmente perfectas con un mentón cuadrado y nariz perfilada, casi dolía verlo mucho tiempo sin sentirse alguien totalmente horrible y poco agraciado a su lado, incluso con sus extrañas ropas holgadas y llamativas solo lograba verse aún más atractivo. Su cabello brillaba espectacularmente a la luz del sol y ni hablar de sus ojos… extraños y hermosamente dorados. Un chico humano jamás se le podría comparar, a demás, ser demonio lo ayudaba a tener ese aire de superioridad.

"_Inuyasha es… bastante atractivo"_

– Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, deja de mirarme así – su voz me sacó de mi ensueño, y solté mi labio inferior que hasta hace poco me había fijado estaba mordiendo insistentemente.

Empecé a jugar con mi cabello enrollándolo entre mis dedos nerviosa _"Kagome… ¿Qué te sucede? Pareces una babosa"_ lo miré de nuevo y quité la vista rápidamente _"No es tan lindo…"_

– Oye Inuyasha…– lo llamé deteniéndome, fijando mi vista en una nube de humo que estaba adornando el cielo detrás de una pronunciada colina – ¿Qué es eso?

– No es nuestro asunto – dijo simple y planamente – Podemos rodear ese camino.

Yo puse mi mejor cara de molestia y empecé a correr decidida hacia lo que parecía una señal inminente de incendio, si alguien estaba en problemas no iba a pasar como si nada sucediera, había pasado demasiado tiempo cuidando de mi aldea y de las personas en ella como para dejar a inocentes morir, no podía. Mientras más me acercaba una presencia bastante desagradable empezaba a envolver mi cuerpo, era un demonio indudablemente.

"_Inuyasha, idiota"_

Para cuando llegué a la cima el desastre era casi imposible de ignorar, una aldea entera envuelta en llamas, mis pies reaccionaron por si solos mientras me adentraba en aquel infierno, cubriendo mi boca y mi nariz lo más que pude con las mangas de mi Kimono. Las llamas y el humo no me dejaban ver ni respirar y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de tener que empezar a toser para buscar algo de aire. No podía irme sin estar segura de no poder salvar a nadie.

– ¡Alguien! ¿¡Hay alguien con vida!? – grité mirando en todas direcciones, habían cabañas aún de pie y me adentré en todas pero no pude ver más que algunas vacías o con personas llenas de sangre y con los ojos en blanco, si el demonio había estado aquí ya había cumplido su cometido.

Entré en la última cabaña que encontraba en pie, había el cuerpo de un hombre con terribles marcas deformando su cuerpo y cara acompañado de un charco de sangre, me acerqué a la mujer a su lado, con una grave herida en su estómago, pero para mi sorpresa en lo que me dispuse a salir de la devastadora escena desesperanzada por llegar demasiado tarde la voz entrecortada y jadeante de ella me detuvo.

– Por… favor – corrí a su lado casi por inercia, arrodillándome para colocar su cabeza en mis piernas con delicadeza.

– La sacaré de aquí ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Puede respirar? No se esfuerce – ella negó con la cabeza casi desesperada.

Colocó su mano ensangrentada en mi mejilla – Mi hijo… – su mano se resbaló y finalmente sentí como su respiración se suavizaba hasta ser inexistente, la coloqué con cuidado en el suelo y me dispuse a hacer lo que me había pedido.

– ¿Alguien? ¡No te haré daño! – Sentí como el techo de cabaña empezaba a crujir, y podía ver la puerta consumiéndose con las llamas.

Finalmente divisé debajo de unas mantas en un bulto de paja, una pequeña y ennegrecida manito, corrí hasta el bulto y saqué todo de encima de él con cuidado, un hermoso niño pelinegro se encontraba totalmente inconsciente, tendría apenas unos 6 años "_Lo salvaron escondiéndolo bajo todo esto…"_ lo tomé en mis brazos fuertemente y busqué una salida con desesperación, la puerta estaba envuelta en llamas igual que casi todo dentro de la pequeña cabaña ¿Cómo no note eso antes? Mis pulmones podían a gritos aire fresco y mi vista estaba más que nublada, el humo no tenía compasión y el calor ya no era algo soportable, corrí hacia una de las ventanas pero enseguida las llamas la cubrieron desde fuera.

"_Mierda…"_ pensé desesperada, iba a morir, con un inocente niño en brazos. Solo podía pensar en lo inútil que había sido entrar tan temerariamente como si mi cuerpo era inmune a las llamas, no podría ayudar al pequeño, ni a Rin, ni a Kaede, ni a Inuyasha... todo iba a acabar cuando mi cuerpo se convirtiera en cenizas. El techo finalmente sucumbió ante la llamarada y yo solo pude cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

– ¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME!

"_Inuyasha"_ antes de poder sentir el impacto de la madera y ser consumida por las llamas unos fuertes brazos me alzaron con sorprendente agilidad, sentí que el humo quedaba atrás y mis pulmones volvían a llenarse de la pureza del ambiente, aferré más fuerte el niño cargado nupcialmente en mis brazos y abrí poco a poco mis ojos para encontrarme con mi color de cabello favorito.

– Inuyasha – susurré cuando aterrizó suavemente en el suelo, el infierno estaba a pocos metros de nosotros pero ya no había nada más que salvar, él quitó con delicadeza de encima al pequeño y lo acostó en el suelo a mi lado.

– ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó analizándome, él respiraba con normalidad y estaba intacto, se arrodilló a mi lado viéndome más de cerca, muy de cerca, estaba invadiendo otra vez mi pequeño espacio personal – Pareces estar bien.

Asentí suavemente antes de que mi cuerpo reaccionara sin yo tener control alguno sobre él, me lancé hacia Inuyasha aferrando mis manos fuertemente en su Haori, mi cara quedó enterrada en su pecho mientras sentía como unas incontrolables ganas de toser me ganaban la batalla y empezaba a expulsar todo el humo que hace poco estuvo a punto de sofocarme. Ahora era yo la que no tenía pudor de entrar en su burbuja personal y la verdad no se sentía mal.

– Ka… Kagome… – susurró con voz de impresión, yo me alejé suavemente avergonzada.

– Lo siento – dije con la voz seca – Muchas gracias Inuyasha.

El solo se levantó algo sonrojado ¿le sonrojaba el hecho de que me acercara a él? – No lo hagas costumbre eso de estarte salvando de morir ¡deja de ser tan torpe!

Yo sonreí toscamente antes de tener que empezar a toser de nuevo – Inuyasha – intenté hablar nuevamente – Los aldeanos… muchos habían sido asesinados antes de empezar el fuego, el demonio sigue cerca.

El asintió – Si, la desagradable presencia de ese demonio no está lejos – pude ver como su cuerpo se tensaba al olfatear nuevamente el ambiente – Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí ¿me has entendido?

Su cara no tenía ni una mueca de chiste o mentira, yo solo asentí con miles de dudas en la cabeza pero antes de poder siquiera hacerle una pregunta ya había desaparecido impresionantemente rápido, para cuando logré divisarlo estaba considerablemente lejos adentrándose en las llamas. Miré al niño a mi lado, no podía ayudar a Inuyasha y dejarlo desamparado cuando sus padres acababan de ser asesinos y calcinados, debía dejarlo en un lugar seguro hasta que se recuperara, acerqué mi mano a su nariz para asegurarme de que estuviera respirando y para mi suerte así era, simplemente coloqué ambas manos en sus hombros y lo levanté suavemente.

– Despierta ¿estás bien? – en seguida su cuerpo pareció cobrar vida y al igual que yo la primera reacción que tuvo fue empezar a toser fuertemente, lo coloqué contra mi pecho y palmeé su espalda hasta que pareció calmarse.

– Mamá… – susurró contra mi pecho, me alejé para verle la cara solo para encontrarme unos ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada llena de dolor y miedo – Papá.

– Debes ser fuerte, te prometo que todo estará bien pero debes ayudarme – el asintió tembloroso y no era para menos – ¿Quién hizo esto?

– No lo sé, no lo vi solo tenía miedo – sus ojos se llenaron más de lágrimas – Dijo que no soportaba ver vivir a los humanos.

– Necesito que me ayudes, quiero que te escondas lo más que puedas – solté la cinta de mi cabello y la amarré en su muñeca – Debes cuidar esto, si lo llevas contigo nada te sucederá.

Pareció creérselo decidido y soltó a correr trastabillando cada tanto en dirección a unos árboles, una fuerte explosión llamó mi atención, en seguida tomé mi arma y corrí en dirección a la desmenuzada aldea, si bien Inuyasha me había pedido quedarme no podía simplemente darle la espalda y esperar a que resolviera todo, estábamos en este considerable desastre por causa mía y de no ser por él ahora estaría inútilmente muerta. Antes de llegar a la aldea una mancha roja voló justo frente a mí, me lancé al suelo casi a punto de ser golpeada y arrastrada por aquel cuerpo que bruscamente creó un agujero en la tierra.

Esperen… yo conocía esa mancha – ¡Inuyasha! – me apresuré a gatear hasta quedar cerca de él, toqué su hombro para verificar que estaba bien ocasionando que se sentara de golpe molesto apartando mi mano con la menor delicadeza posible.

– ¡Te dije que te quedarás fuera! – Habló furioso – Maldición…– murmuró levantándose por completo, se colocó en guardia cuando unas fuertes pisadas empezaron a hacer temblar el suelo.

Observé con curiosidad, un feo (para no decir **horrible**) ogro se acercaba con pausados y fuertes pasos hacia nosotros, su cuerpo de un color gris verdoso muy desagradable era bastante grande en comparación con nosotros. Inuyasha pareció no importarle este detalle antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, haciendo crujir sus dedos y gruñendo como desquiciado, finalmente pude ver como enterraba enfadado sus enormes garras de perro en las palmas de su mano de la manera más natural, instintivamente tomé mi mano casi pudiendo sentir el dolor ¿Cuál era su problema?

– **¡Hijin Kessô! **– dio un salto bastante considerable y de un movimiento enormes cuchillas color rojo sangre salieron disparadas de su mano, el ogro cubrió su cuerpo con sus fornidos brazos que de igual manera se llenaron de profundos cortes, pero su piel parecía bastante gruesa resistiéndolos mejor de lo que pensaba.

"_Ataca con su propia sangre"_ me quedé mirando un rato embelesada, analizando cada movimiento de Inuyasha, era bastante bruto… y brusco peleando, pero un fuerte puñetazo al suelo por parte del ogro me hizo recobrar el sentido ¡había ido a ayudar a Inuyasha no a mirarlo mientras se hacía daño peleando! Tensé una flecha fuertemente sintiendo un cosquilleo cuando la punta de esta pareció brillar, apunté directo a su cabeza dispuesta a que por lo menos ese golpe lograra descompensarlo un poco y solté el proyectil que cortó el aire tajante mientras se envolvía de aquella luz rosácea que me había estado persiguiendo desde hacía varios días. El ogro pareció darse cuenta y golpeó a Inuyasha lejos antes de cubrirse de nuevo con sus brazos recibiendo la flecha de lleno en uno, su brazo en cuestión de segundos tenía un enorme agujero que casi parecía estar a punto de llegar al otro extremo de su piel, asquerosa sangre morada empezó a escurrir de él y sus desagradables ojos rojos se fijaron directamente en mi, echando a correr hacia donde yo estaba.

– **¡HUMANA!** – gritó con voz profunda y escalofriante, hice que mis piernas reaccionaran para salir corriendo lo más fuerte que pude, pero a mi suerte le pareció el mejor momento para tropezarme y caer de bruces al suelo golpeando mi cuerpo en el proceso.

Me giré abrumada cuando pude ver la sombra de aquel enorme bicho sobre mí, alzó su enorme puño dispuesto a darme un buen golpe – **Me encanta acabar con los asquerosos humanos, quizá devore tu cuerpo luego **– apreté los ojos cuando vi su extremidad caer con violencia directo hacia mi diminuto cuerpo, quizá podría resistir el golpe.

Pero jamás llegó, abrí los ojos desconcertada para encontrarme al que ahora parecía ser mi protector-personal-anti-muertes frente a mí, la funda con la espada ahora no descansaba en su costado si no que las estaba utilizando como protección, pequeños rayos se desprendían de aquella negra funda mientras la mano del ogro parecía estar siendo retenida en un campo de fuerza creado por la misma. Pero… ¿por qué no desenvainaba la espada? Solo la estaba utilizando como campo de fuerza.

– ¿Estás bien Kagome? – me preguntó con esfuerzo, sabía que resistir esa pesada extremidad no era nada fácil aún teniendo un campo de fuerzo de su lado.

– Si, gracias – miré angustiada a mi alrededor, mi arco estaba tirado demasiado lejos como para serme útil debido a mi estúpida y ridícula caída, he Inuyasha no iba a resistir demasiado.

Y como si pensarlo hubiera sido pedir un deseo, el ogro impactó con fuerza la funda obligando a Inuyasha a soltarla y esta voló con la espada bastante lejos de nosotros, de un movimiento tomó a Inuyasha por el cuello y lo alzó en el aire, con su brazo libre lo golpeó sin compasión en el estómago y estaba segura de que si hubiera sido humano todos sus huesos ya estuvieran más que rotos luego de ese impacto. Inuyasha simplemente abrió sus ojos enormemente y el asqueroso bicho lo lanzó como si de una rata se tratara con una fuerza descomunal contra el suelo a varios metros, estuve segura de que debía estar inconsciente y rogaba que no hubiera muerto ¿el era fuerte verdad? No moriría así. Corrí totalmente asustada hasta donde él se encontraba, arrodillándome a su lado y colocando mi mano en su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba paulatinamente haciéndome ver que estaba vivo, magullado pero vivo.

– Inuyasha… por favor resiste – murmuré apartando las hebras rebeldes que estaban pegadas a su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados aunque no parecía estar inconsciente, sentí un leve calor invadir mi pecho aliviándome.

Casi podía jurar que él estaba sonriendo… y tenía un leve color morado en sus mejillas.

– **¡Es tu turno! **– ¡oh claro! El ogro seguía en pie, giré la vista asustada para verlo dirigir sus enormes brazos en un mortal golpe final hacia nosotros, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y no podía pensar en ninguna forma para escapar de allí.

Pero antes de siquiera acercarse a nosotros, escuché un rugido de dolor salir desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo, se apartó cayendo arrodillado al suelo mientras un enorme agujero se formaba traspasando su estómago, lo miré anonadada pero antes de si quiera poder analizar la situación, su cuerpo se deshizo en pedazos casi estallando a mi alrededor. No sabía si eso debería hacerme sentir mejor o solo preocuparme ¿acaso había muerto? ¿Se autodestruyó?

Una suave y sádica risa me desvió de mis pensamientos, caminando entre los restos Inuyasha parecía estar tranquilo y disfrutando de la situación, con las garras y gran parte de su ropa adornadas de la sangre del monstruo y sus ojos antes dorados ahora de un color azul profundo rodeado de potente carmesí, casi los podía ver brillar desde la distancia y las marcas que había visto en su rostro estaban más marcadas que antes… ¿eso estaba bien?

– Inu… Inuyasha – me levanté caminando suavemente hacia él, que detuvo su paso mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa de medio lado – ¿Estás bien?

Antes de poder acercarme a él, un destello blanco se materializó frente a mis ojos, casi fue imperceptible, para cuando me di cuenta tenía el pecho de Inuyasha rozando mi nariz, alcé la mirada algo perturbada y una puntada en mi corazón empezó a hacer que el miedo inundara a torrentes mis venas ¿por qué le tenía miedo a Inuyasha? Alcé la mirada solo para encontrarme con la sonrisa más sádica y antes de poder articular palabra su mano con protuberantes garras se cerró en mi cuello fieramente, rasguñando mi carne en el proceso pero eso solo pareció ensancharle la sonrisa. Tiré mi brazo dispuesta a darle un buen golpe pero lo detuvo con su mano libre sin inmutarse, sentía como los ojos empezaban a nublárseme y eso no era una buena señal ¿A caso lo habían poseído? ¿Es que esta era la verdadera forma de Inuyasha? No podía ser posible, en tal caso ¿Por qué habría de querer matarme? Hasta hace unos momentos estaba defendiéndome de la muerte y ahora parecía que disfrutaba mientras mi cuerpo se empezaba a desvanecer siendo mortalmente ahorcado.

Con esfuerzo subí la mano que tenía libre hasta su agarre en mi cuello, y coloqué en puño la que el mantenía presa en su otra mano – Suel… – mis dedos empezaron a cosquillear apresuradamente – Suel… tame – destellos color rosáceo empezaron a quemar su manos y en acto reflejo me soltó, aunque el dolor no parecía reflejado en su ojos, más bien parecía curioso.

Aproveché la situación para escabullirme y salir corriendo despavorida ¿ahora que se supone que haría? ¿En serio se iba a quedar así para siempre? Quería matarme, quería acabar conmigo y yo en serio deseaba que esto solo fuera un mal sueño o alguna broma de mal gusto. Divisé su espada y sonreí con algo de alivio, podía utilizarla de escudo ¿Verdad? Como había hecho Inuyasha hace un momento, la tomé sin detenerme pero en cuanto la tuve entre mis manos sentí un fuerte golpe en mi costado que me obligó a caer de espalda, chillé adolorida mientras me tomó del tobillo y me arrastró furiosamente por el suelo hasta acercarme a él, casi en seguida tuve a Inuyasha sentado sobre mí, alzó su mano ya de por sí ensangrentada dejándome ver el filo de sus garras. Abrí los ojos como platos y coloqué mis manos frente a mí aferrando más la funda de la espada con mi agarre, Inuyasha bajó sus garras con rapidez y casi pude escuchar su voz seca, gutural y fría murmurar…

– Sankon Tessô…

Un enorme destello me cegó, casi parecía estar envuelta en el centro de una enorme explosión y pude ver a Inuyasha salir disparado lejos de mí, cayendo para mi suerte totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

**¡Hola! Me demoré un poco pero aquí está, espero les guste el rumbo de la historia para ir conociendo más a nuestro querido Inuyasha, aunque me imagino que ya se imaginarán el motivo de su transformación, disfruten y gracias por su apoyo ¡Bye bye!**


	8. Hey, Miroku

**Rose.** Asumo todos los derechos de autor en cuanto la historia, puse la imaginación, sin embargo, **Inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. **Enjoy!

* * *

Hey Miroku.

Volví a utilizar la espada para picarlo suavemente en el brazo, soltó un gruñido adormilado y se revolvió en el suelo. Bien, esas marcas en su rostro ya habían desaparecido y más que inconsciente el muy hijo de… estaba dormido ¡DORMIDO! Es decir ¿Quién intenta asesinar a su compañera de viaje y luego de casi medio morir expulsado por energía extraña se queda dormido? Quizá sea un efecto secundario a la posesión-transformación que había sufrido, o simplemente se había cansado de intentar destruirme y se dejó llevar por Morfeo, de verdad, era todo muy confuso como para entenderlo y a este punto prefería que estuviera así, para ser sincera tenía miedo de que despertara y me volviera a atacar, tenía miedo de que sus ojos siguieran de color sangre.

Me senté sobre mis talones acercándome a su rostro, con mis dedos índice y pulgar abrí su ojo derecho asegurando de que no siguiera de ese horrible color, sentí un gran alivio cuando pude ver que su esclerótica era tan blanca como la nieve ¡ese era el color del que debía ser siempre! por Dios. Me acerqué un poco más analizando su rostro, se veía tan tranquilo… Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en seguida obligándome a tener que alejarme, mi corazón pareció detenerse varios segundos, perdí el equilibrio con torpeza y caí sobre mi trasero magullándolo en el proceso, tomé la espada con fuerza y lo apunte con ella temblorosa.

– ¡Si me atacas yo…! Eh ¡Juro que la usare en tu contra de nuevo! – logré articular lo que me parecía la mejor amenaza "_si Kagome eso asustaría a cualquiera"_ rolé los ojos internamente decepcionada de mis habilidades.

– ¿Uhm? – Él me miró extrañado, y se sobó la cabeza con una mueca de dolor – Mierda siento que mi cabeza va a explotar ¿Cuál es tu problema? – oh si, ese era el tono del conocido Inuyasha.

Más que calmarme, mi sangre pareció hervir de pura cólera ¡IMBECIL! ¡Se había atrevido a atacarme! ¡Ahora me tendría que dar una verdaderamente buena explicación o juraba por Dios que eso de buscar la perla para salvarle su demoniaco trasero iba a irse por el excusado y lo mataría allí mismo!

– ¿¡ESTAS TOTALMENTE LOCO!? – grité levantándome y le lancé la espada encima, el solo me siguió con la mirada mientras yo agitaba mis manos colérica – ¿¡Que querías matarme o que paso por tu cabeza!? ¿¡Me puedes explicar qué carajo es eso de ojos rojos rayas moradas y ahorcar a la chica vestida de azul!?

El solo parpadeó rápidamente, aún parecía desorientado pero en cuanto su boca formó una perfecta 'O' pareció que algo hizo -clic- en su cerebro. Se miró las manos manchadas aún de sangre y olfateó un poco, frunció el ceño y me observó casi ¿Dolido?

– ¿Te lastime? – su voz sonaba como si estuviera… preocupado, y sabía que él olía mi sangre en sus garras.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? – me acerqué un poco a él incorporándome del golpe, últimamente vivía golpeándome – ¿No sabes que sucedió, te encuentras bien?

Apretó sus manos en puño y se levantó serio, tomó la funda de su espada y la guardó para luego amarrarlas en su cintura, creí que iba a darme alguna explicación pero no, empezó a caminar dejándome atrás y me ignoró olímpicamente, eso claramente no ayudó a mejorar mi enojo. Tomé mi arma y corrí molesta dispuesta a alcanzarlo y retorcer una de sus orejas lo más doloroso posible, eso le iba a enseñar a no intentar ser un asesino de personas, tener amnesia y luego ignorarme

– ¿Acaso vas a seguirme luego de lo que hice? Deberías mantenerte lejos.

– ¿Pero que te sucede? Primero eres idiota conmigo, luego empezamos a llevarnos mejor, intentas matarme y ahora quieres que me vaya ¿Se puede saber que tienes en la cabeza? Te dije que voy tras la Shikon y te guste o no vamos por el mismo camino.

Continuó caminando seriamente y yo lo seguí en silencio, aún estaba molesta hasta la punta del cabello y no pensaba ser la que diera el primer paso para iniciar una conversación, él me atacó él se disculpa y punto. Aunque estaba siendo algo masoquista, debía lanzarle una enorme piedra, insultarlo y alejarme de él lo más rápido posible, pero algo dentro de mí me gritaba que él no era el culpable, que tenía mucho que explicarme aunque en este momento no quisiera, si hubiera querido asesinarme tuvo más de una oportunidad para descuartizarme y tirar mis trozos a los perros. A demás, el Inuyasha que me atacó, se veía tan neutral, tan frío y sin sentimientos, era tan diferente al tosco demonio perro que yo conocía, y le sumaba puntos a que al parecer no recordaba nada de lo que hizo ¿quizá si estaba poseído?

Cuando nos adentramos nuevamente al bosque, unas pequeñas y frías manitos se aferraron a mi pierna, estuve a dos segundos de tirar una patada marcial y golpear a lo que fuese con toda mi fuerza, pero una dulce vocecita me recordó algo importante.

– Señorita – susurró el pequeño niño, su mano aún adornada con mi cinta para el cabello y los ojos sonrosados de tanto llorar.

Coloqué las manos en mis rodillas acercándome a su altura y acaricié su cabello suavemente – Que alegría que estés a salvo ¿estás bien no te sucedió nada verdad? – lo analicé un poco sintiendo culpable, con todo el alboroto lo había olvidado por completo.

Para cuando me giré, Inuyasha estaba bastante lejos de mí recostado en un árbol con la mirada perdida, bien, por lo menos había olvidado la idea de alejarse mí y me estaba esperando, eso era un avance. Se estaba preocupando de nuevo por mi y por eso me esperaba, o eso quería creer, hasta hace un momento había sido tan diferente y escalofriante… ahora era simplemente él. Tomé al pequeño de la mano y caminamos hasta Inuyasha, apretó más fuerte mi mano cuando pudo ver sus orejitas caninas y sus particulares ojos, era la reacción normal cuando estaba huérfano por culpa de un demonio.

– Tranquilo, él es de los buenos – susurré bajito pero por el movimiento de las orejas de Inuyasha supe que me estaba escuchando, y por alguna razón eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño – Inuyasha, tenemos que ayudarlo.

El me miró aún con el ceño arrugado y meneó su mano en desacuerdo – Ni hablar, ya suficiente tengo contigo como para cuidar un pequeño mocoso ¿Qué piensas hacer convertirte en madre sustituta?

– ¡Pero por supuesto que no! Serás insensible, aún pasaremos algunas aldeas antes de llegar a nuestro destino podemos desviarnos un poco y pedirle a alguien que lo cuide sé que no será problema ¿Verdad…? – Oh, yo y mi mala costumbre de no preguntar nombres – ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

– Kiro – dijo bajito, estaba bastante nervioso.

– Y yo soy Kagome, mucho gusto – le acaricié de nuevo su pequeña melena – Vez, él se portara bien, vamos estoy segura de que no estará muy lejos.

Lo cargué sobre mi espalda contenta en lo que Inuyasha rodó los ojos y soltó un sonoro bufido antes de seguir caminando – Pero es tu responsabilidad – y con ese plano comentario retomamos el sendero.

Los brazos estaban empezando a cansárseme igual que la espalda, pero Kiro parecía haber caído dormido y no tenía (por sus ronquidos) ninguna intención de despertar en algún momento cercano, pero no iba a quejarme mientras Inuyasha estuviera cerca, yo podía cuidar al pequeño hasta llegar a la próxima aldea, no iba a permitirme flaquear pidiéndole que lo cargara por mí. Di un saltito para acomodarlo mejor tras de mí y seguí la caminata, este bosque era bastante profundo y los caminos se volvían bastante incómodos de cruzar conforme nos adentrábamos más y más, soplé mi flequillo que se pegaba a mi cara gracias al calor insoportable que estaba haciendo pero este se rehusó a dejar mi frente tranquila, a demás me estaba empezando a picar un ojo y eso me hacía molestar de sobremanera, y no podía soltar los brazos sin que Kiro cayera de pompas al suelo. Antes de poder soltar un improperio y pensar en arrancarme el cabello, el pequeño en mi espalda fue elevado quitándome un enorme peso de encima e Inuyasha lo tiró como un digno saco de papas al hombro, el infante solo suspiró desde lo más profundo de su ser sin darse cuenta de la situación, el pobre debía tener un enorme trauma en estos momentos y dormir era lo mejor que podía hacer, necesitaba descansar.

– Gracias – Inuyasha solo se encogió de hombros – De verdad.

Doblé mi espalda y me estiré lo mejor que pude haciendo crujir todas mis vertebras, se sentía como la gloria. Miré el cielo limpiando el sudor de mi frente y finalmente apartando mi insoportable flequillo, solo para ver un enorme… ¿Gato en llamas? Pasar sobre mí impresionantemente cerca y aterrizar frente a nosotros con gracia, mostró sus ENORMES colmillos rugiendo sonoramente.

Me apresuré a prepararme en caso de que decidiera atacarnos, un hombre de traje negro con morado estaba encima del lomo del animal, cargaba un gran báculo y un rosario adornando su mano, una pequeña coleta amarraba su cabello algo largo y una sonrisa adornaba su bronceado rostro. Era un monje, me relaje un poco ¿un monje con un demonio gato?

– Inuyasha pero que alegría encontrarte – bajo y se acercó a Inuyasha, dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro – Ya iba rumbo a la aldea creí que habías abandonado la tonta idea de andar viajando por el mundo buscando ese accesorio de damas ¿y ese niño?

Solo entonces pareció extender su cuello para mirar detrás de Inuyasha, yo agité la mano amistosamente – Su excelencia – hice un reverencia y le sonreí, así que Inuyasha tenía más amigos _humanos._

Casi en segundos mis manos fueron tomadas con suavidad, parpadeé sorprendida y un rubor se extendió por mis mejillas cuando el monje dirigió sus azules ojos directo a los míos, eran de un color profundo totalmente hermoso, apretó un poco mas mis manos y con la voz más dulce del mundo dijo… – ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

En el mismo instante en que mi boca quería emitir un sonoro '¿Qué?' un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del monje lo hizo soltarme y colocar sus manos con dolor en la zona violada – ¿Es que no entiendes que tienes pareja monje libertino? Deja eso ya, Miroku – Inuyasha tras él tenía el puño en alto, y lo volvió a usar para darle un segundo golpe.

– Ya mi querido Inuyasha no sabía que la dama no estaba disponible – ambos alzamos la ceja izquierda sin entender ¿de qué hablaba? – Entonces ¿desde cuándo son pareja, acaban de adoptar ese niño?

Una gota resbaló por mi sien y otro sonoro golpe hizo que todos los pájaros de la zona salieran volando asustados.

"_Así que… el monje Miroku"_

Kirara (el gato enorme volador en llamas) se encargó de llevarnos amablemente a todos a la aldea más cercana, desde el cielo se podía ver todo desde un ángulo perfecto, era la primera vez que volaba y lejos de sentirme segura los nervios se desvanecieron solo con ver la hermosa vista. Miroku aseguró que nos encontraría un buen hospedaje en aquel lugar y así se pondría al día con Inuyasha sobre algunos asuntos, yo decidí no indagar en nada y mi mente solo se concentraba en lo rico que sería volver a tener un techo sobre mi cabeza para pasar la noche, a demás mi estómago pedía a rugidos algo de comida.

Para cuando tocamos tierra, Kirara se envolvió en una llamarada y en cuestiones de segundos se había convertido en la bolita de pelos con dos colas más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, casi muero de un infarto amoroso y estuve varios minutos sacándole el aire de tantos abrazos hasta que corrió alejándose de mí.

Miroku (al parecer era un monje de contactos) se encargó de conseguirnos una cabaña de dos habitaciones bastante cómoda a demás de hablar con una pareja de la aldea para que se encargara de cuidar a Kiro, al parecer su mayor deseo era tener un hijo y jamás pudieron, mi corazón se revolvió dolorido cuando él despertó desorientado y abrazándose a mí.

– Señorita Kagome – miró a su alrededor, la pareja le sonreía tímidamente y el solo se abrazó más a mí.

–Tranquilo, yo estaré cerca si me necesitas solo quédate hoy con ellos para que los conozcas pequeño, si no te gustan puedes volver conmigo ¿sí? – el asintió, no era información fácil de analizar para un niño que acababa de perder a sus padres, sus ojos brillaron conteniendo las lágrimas – Ellos son excelentes personas y cuidaran de ti como no tienes idea.

Caminó de a pasito hasta quedar frente a ellos, el hombre lo cargó en brazos sonriendo con su esposa y empezaron a hablar mientras se alejaban hasta su propia cabaña, yo sacudí la mano despidiéndome, en el fondo podía ver la imagen de Rin alejándose y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo porque mis ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas, como extrañaba a la pequeña… Me dispuse a volver con Inuyasha y Miroku, no debía pensar demasiado en nada de mi aldea, pronto todo iba a terminar y podría volver a mi vida.

– Señorita – me sonrió Miroku con sus perfectos dientes, le eché una rápida mirada alrededor, Inuyasha no estaba.

– Su excelencia, gracias por el lugar para descansar – le devolví la sonrisa y observé cómo se disponía a sacar algo de arroz para cocinar – Déjeme ayudarlo.

– Puedes llamarme Miroku, que falta de modales no le he preguntado su nombre – se acercó a mí y extendió su mano.

La tomé animada – Kagome, mucho gusto su ex… Monje Miroku.

Durante algún rato nos dispusimos a hablar sobre cosas triviales, al parecer había estaba viajando con Kirara hacía unos tres días realizando trabajos especiales como monje gracias al llamado de unos aldeanos que viajaron desde muy lejos para contactarlo, lo que significaba que era muy bueno en lo que hacía, y que el adorable gato era su mascota.

– Monje Miroku – empecé distraída colocando un poco de arroz en un cuenco – ¿Conoce a Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo no?

El asintió llevándose los palillos a la boca – Si hace unos pocos años, no diría que demasiado.

– Uhm… ¿Es algo amnésico? – el me miró como si mi cabeza fuera demasiado grande para mi cuerpo, yo miré mi comida sonrojada ¿había preguntado algo tonto?

Empezó a reír suavemente – ¿Amnésico? No la verdad no lo creo, suele ser olvidadizo con algunas cosas que no le interesen ¿a eso se refiere?

Yo negué, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea mencionarle a Miroku lo ocurrido hacia horas atrás, pero dudaba que Inuyasha me hablara sobre su posesión-transformación – No yo… es solo que hace unas horas durante una pelea… él no parecía _él mismo_ – me volvió a dar esa mirada de 'eres un marciano' – Su cara y sus ojos eran diferentes, cuando volvió a ser el mismo dijo no recordarlo y era más… violento.

El esta vez se colocó serio, dejó el cuenco a un lado y casi pude ver sus vellos erizarse – ¿Sabes algo sobre eso? ¿No te atacó?

Yo negué la cabeza en seguida, moví mi cabello un poco para ocultar las marcas que Inuyasha me había hecho, si ya había cruzado la línea no creía que fuera buena idea contarle demasiado a Miroku, después de todo estaba segura de que si Inuyasha se enteraba de mi pequeña charla se molestaría bastante conmigo.

– No… es decir solo fue violento con el demonio que nos atacó, cuando quise preguntarle que le había ocurrido parecía haberlo olvidado y pensé que era algo extraño, sé que es capaz de convertirse en humano pero eso fue algo nuevo, como humano no olvidó las cosas como ahora – el suspiró cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

– Claro entonces imagino que son algo más cercanos de lo que pensaba – ¿cercanos? – Como sabrá Inuyasha al convertirse en humano es capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, su parte de sangre humana no lo altera solo lo hace más susceptible, como uno de nosotros – ¿su parte de sangre humana?

– Ahora, cuando su otra mitad de sangre toma el control, es bastante diferente, por ser sangre del gran Inu No Taisho él no es capaz de controlarla, se vuelve un demonio bastante agresivo con todos a su alrededor, como si fuera un animal salvaje la verdad, por esa razón no recuerda nada cuando vuelve a la normalidad, digamos que su mente se nubla o es lo que me he dado cuenta – Inuyasha… ¿sangre demoniaca? ¿Es que no era un demonio siempre? Es que acaso él era…

– Entonces… ¿su sangre humana o demoniaca toman el control cuando quieren?

– Oh no para nada, una noche al mes Inuyasha se convierte en humano perdiendo sus poderes, es cuando su sangre humana toma el control, ya usted lo vio ¿no? – Asentí lentamente – En cuanto a su sangre de demonio, toma el control cuando está en peligro, pero creí que eso estaba controlado desde que tiene esa espada Tessaiga, si no la atacó ¿quiere decir que ahora logra controlar sus poderes como demonio completo? Es impresionante para un hanyou.

Hanyou… Inuyasha, cuando lo vi convertido en humano, él no lo eligió, él no quería que lo viera vulnerable, cuando me atacó no trataba de acabar conmigo, solo no podía controlarse.

"_La madre de Inuyasha, su padre… él es un ser mitad bestia, Inuyasha es un Hanyou"_

* * *

Del lado derecho… un sendero que lleva al lago, un sendero que lleva al…

– ¡Inuyasha! – sonreí acelerando el paso hasta llegar al lado de él.

Estaba sentado en la hierba, una pierna estirada y la otra cerca de su pecho aguantada por su brazo, miraba perdidamente el lago mientras el sol empezaba a caer suavemente, la brisa jugaba con su largo cabello llevándose la enorme ola de calor que había hecho hasta hace poco. Me senté a su lado algo incómoda, me había estado ignorando y no había aparecido en la cabaña en ningún momento, Miroku había mencionado algo que debía hacer cerca del lago y… bueno la verdad no sé por qué lo había ido a buscar, no es que tuviera nada más que decirle puesto que Miroku me había dado bastante información, pero…

– Ten – le acerqué un cuenco lleno de arroz, él se giro a verme confundido – Es para ti, debes tener hambre, estarme evitando no es excusa para hacer sufrir a tu estómago.

– ¡Yo no te estaba… – arrugó el ceño mientras se sonrojaba, y tomo el cuenco de mala gana mientras empezaba a comer sin deshacer la arruga de su cara.

– Sabes, si no tuvieras esa piel súper invencible estarías lleno de arrugas.

– ¿Arrugas? – le coloqué el dedo índice en el frunce que tenía entre sus cejas, presionando para que relajara sus facciones.

– Igual no creo que sea excusa para vivir con el ceño fruncido – sonreí mientras apartaba un poco el dedo y el volvía a arrugar la cara – Eres imposible.

– ¡Keh! como si te importara – apartó mi mano por completo, su Haori estaba algo húmedo cuando me rozó la piel ¿se había estaba bañando en el lago?

"_Sus manos ya no tienen sangre…"_

Me eché hacia atrás apoyándome de mis manos, el viento sacó todo el cabello de mi cara ondeándolo suavemente, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de frescura cuando el sol por fin se terminó de ocultar, parecía muy lejano que hacía solo un momento estaba a punto de morir quemada, luego aplastada por un ogro y posteriormente descuartizada por mi compañero de viaje. Sí, mi vida últimamente era bastante agitada ¿casi emocionante? Bueno… no era nada emocionante en el momento.

– ¿Estás bien? – abrí los ojos algo sobresaltada por su voz, el me miró algo molesto ¿era conmigo? – ¿¡Si o no!?

– Si, la verdad estoy perfecta, gracias a ti – él desvió la mirada a mi cuello, sus ojos oscurecieron en seguida, yo me llevé la mano a ese lugar mientras sacudía mi cabello para que me cubriera – No es nada.

– Si lo es… – apartó la vista, perdiéndose de nuevo en no-se-que

– ¡Claro que no! – apreté los puños molesta, lo tomé de su Haori jalándolo pero él no parecía tener ganas de mirarme – Si no hubiera sido por ti, estaría muerta Inuyasha.

– Y si hubiera sido por mí, también estarías muerta – solté su manga algo asustada ¿el me hubiera matado? Inuyasha… de verdad me hubiera matado – ¿Cómo escapaste?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Cómo escapaste? Me dejaste inconsciente ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Oh… claro eso – Yo… no lo sé solo tomé tu espada y deseé que sirviera para algo

– ¿No se te ocurrió salir corriendo?

– ¡Oh si! Porque tu mega velocidad era de mucha ayuda para pensar en huir a algún lugar – rolé los ojos irónica, el solo pareció molestarse más, me revolví incómoda, debíamos cambiar de tema – Miroku es bastante gentil, al inicio me dio algo de miedo pero es excelente persona.

– No te dejes engañar, es un monje pervertido.

Sonreí divertida – No sabía que tenías más amigos humanos.

– No es como si nos hubieras conocido por elección mía – roló los ojos casi fastidiado.

– ¿No? Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

El me miró parpadeando confundido – ¿No lo has notado? – yo negué la cabeza lentamente ¿debía notar algo? – Es la pareja de Sango.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿pareja de Sango? ¿Sango tenía pareja? ¿¡Y su pareja era un monje pervertido que me había pedido hijos!? – ¡Woah! Eso quiere decir… ¿la cabaña en la que vive Sango? ¿No es tuya?

El negó – No, es de ellos dos.

– ¿Discutiste con Sango la vez pasada por causa de Miroku? – Él me miro casi reprochándome, y no pude evitar sonrojarme – Lo siento es que estaban discutiendo cuando me acerqué.

– Algo así… ella quería acompañarme.

– ¿Y por qué no la dejaste venir? – me agradaba la idea de tener a Sango cerca ayudándome a lidiar con el carácter de Inuyasha, ella parecía tan amable y solidaria, quizá el viaje sería menos pesado si ella hubiera estado cerca.

– Sango está embarazada.

* * *

**¡Hola! Disculpen la demora pero estaba escribiendo-borrando-escribiendo-borrando, a demás de acomodando muchas cosas para navidad y ustedes sabrán ¡no es nada fácil! Espero que les guste el capítulo, gracias ¡Bye bye!**


	9. Closer and Farther

**Rose.** Asumo todos los derechos de autor en cuanto la historia, puse la imaginación, sin embargo, **Inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. **Enjoy!

* * *

Closer and Farther

– Me estás tomando el pelo.

– ¡No de verdad! Ella lo odiaba.

– No veo razón por la cual no quedar embarazada de el hombre que solías odiar – intenté sonar sarcástica pero una sonrisa se escapó levemente de mis labios.

Inuyasha pareció copiar mi vago intento por contener la risa – Quisiera estar para ver la expresión de Miroku, en parte por eso me pareció mejor dejarla en la aldea, digo no estaba en mis planes toparme con el monje.

– Claro, cosas que hablar en casa, marido al cual recostar en la cama cuando se desmaye… aunque realmente creí que de verdad quería hijos ¿no dices que se lo pide a cada mujer?

– Si, solo que Sango digamos que siempre fue la excepción, a ella jamás se lo pidió, aunque prefiero desconocer cómo llegaron a aquello… supongo que él estará sorprendido y finalmente lo aceptará.

Asentí sonriente – Que alguien sea la excepción significa que realmente la respeta.

El alzó las cejas – Eso haría de Sango una mujer bella a la cual el decidió respetar por ser demasiado buena ¿no?

– Claramente.

Se carcajeó retirando el cabello que le fastidiaba en la frente – Si, digamos que es eso.

Me tiré boca abajo apoyando mis codos en la dura madera de la cabaña para poder sostener mi mentón entre las manos, quedando cerca del rostro de Inuyasha que se encontraba con los ojos pacíficamente cerrados con su cuerpo acostado de lado y dejando su peso caer sobre un solo brazo para poder sostener su cabeza, abrió un ojo extrañado solo para encontrarse con mi ensanchada y acusadora sonrisa.

– ¿Y bien? – empecé a mecer mis piernas de arriba hacia abajo infantilmente.

– ¿El qué? – parpadeó repetidamente tratando de comprender, yo llevé mi mano a su nariz y la apreté rudamente.

– No te hagas ¿Quién ha sido tu pareja? – Apartó mi mano con un vago movimiento y volvió a cerrar los ojos – No me digas… ¿acaso nunca has tenido a nadie a quien pudieras considerar pareja? Creí que eras viejo.

– ¡No soy viejo! – Gruñó mostrando sus afilados colmillos en el proceso – Y no es de tu incumbencia si he o no estado con alguien.

Me carcajeé cuando un leve sonrojo invadió sus bronceadas mejillas – Claro, bueno no es que te este pidiendo detalles solo es para crear conversación, si tu no hablas empezaré a hablar yo.

– ¿Una niñita fastidiosa como tu ha conseguido tener a alguien que la soporte?

Apreté los labios ofendida – Dos, en realidad, y uno de ellos fue un poderoso demonio, comandante en jefe de los lobos.

Sus ojos se centraron en mi de inmediato, su ceja parecía haber adquirido un tic nervioso en una lucha interna por no fruncir el ceño y demostrar su evidente enojo, algo dentro de mi bailó feliz cuando su atención estaba cien por ciento concentrada en lo que mis labios articulaban, decidí poner mi mejor cara de enamorada recordando aquellos días de inocente e infantil amor. En aquellos días el padre de Inuyasha aún gobernaba y, aunque aquel demonio fue más como un muy cercano amigo, podía considerarlo mi primer amor.

– Su nombre era Kouga, a penas tenía 12 años cuando lo conocí, su tribu había pasado por los alrededores para encontrarse con los lobos del Norte, un demonio serpiente me había estado persiguiendo cuando recogía algunas hierbas para mi madre, entonces el apareció con su súper velocidad, sus ojos azules y su increíble fuerza, me salvó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– Veo que siempre has sido igual de torpe, seguro es algún problema de nacimiento ¿tu madre te dejó caer? – entorné los ojos y me dispuse a ignorar su sarcasmo.

– Desde ese día siempre se acercaba por la aldea para visitarme, nunca había tenido contacto amistoso con ningún demonio, él era tan dulce y atento, incluso me robó mi primer beso – me sonrojé ligeramente recordando aquellos días.

Aunque Kouga había desaparecido cuando empezó la época de guerra, jamás se despidió y aún temía por el hecho de que hubiera muerto, incluso aunque estuvimos juntos por muy poco tiempo debido a su posición en el clan, su desaparición me afectó un poco al tener esa edad.

– Ugh ¡eso quiere decir que llevas gérmenes de lobo! Que desagradable – se levantó de golpe y yo solo tuve tiempo de darle con mi puño en la pierna desde donde me encontraba acostada.

– Pues él era mucho más amable que tu ¡Prefiero eso a tener gérmenes de perro! – Recriminé rodando sobre mi espalda para poder cruzarme de brazos y fruncí cada musculo en mi cara – Idiota.

– ¡Como si a mí me importara que baba ha pasado por tu boca! ¡Y que te hace pensar que quiero pasarte mis gérmenes de perro! – En seguida su cara se coloreó de ira y vergüenza al darse cuenta de que se había insultado a sí mismo – ¡Y YO NO TENGO GERMENES DE PERRO!

Salió de la cabaña destilando ira por cada poro que pudiera contener su cuerpo, me mordí el labio intentando aguantar una sonrisa tonta para finalmente suspirar relajada ¿Qué me pasaba? Nunca había contado eso a nadie, y jamás me había divertido tanto con alguien que padeciera de una actitud explosiva y fastidiosa, algo en mi interior danzaba cada vez que Inuyasha rolaba los ojos y se molestaba por tonterías, era como picar con un palo a un niño pequeño y saber que iba a armar un berrinche por perturbar su paz, aunque en el fondo ambos sabíamos que solo lo hacía por protegerse y salir del paso para no tener que hablar ni intimar con nadie. Me había propuesto sacarle información a Inuyasha, y terminé por revelarle a él secretos de mis amoríos infantiles, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar de intentarlo.

Hasta parecía haberse puesto celoso.

– Señorita Kagome, veo que ha amanecido esplendida – Miroku entró felizmente con una pequeña cesta de frutas, era bastante bueno consiguiendo comodidades – ¿Descansó?

– Como un bebé – me incorporé sobre el suelo y acomodé mis despeinados rizos – Gracias a usted, aunque Inuyasha insistió en quedarse vigilando fuera de mi puerta, no veo la razón, cuando desperté me dijo que usted había salido a hacer de las suyas… imagino que tuvo algún exorcismo ¿no?

Posó la mano sobre su nuca rascándose claramente nervioso – Pero claro que estaba trabajando ¿de qué otra forma conseguiría todas estas frutas para ustedes? Seguramente Inuyasha estaba preocupado por su seguridad, los demonios han atacado continuamente en aldeas cercanas.

Asentí sin creerle demasiado, pero ignoré mis sospechas y mordí una manzana gustosa – Gracias monje Miroku – le di otra mordida calmadamente mientras él imitaba mi acción – No creo que Inuyasha esté tan preocupado por mi seguridad, me ha dicho que debíamos empezar nuestro viaje antes del anochecer ¡es bastante amargado!

Miroku se carcajeó pasándose una mano sobre el flequillo – Si, es bastante insistente la verdad, pero creí que iban a quedarse por un poco más, después de todo su destino no está demasiado lejos y es la última aldea que se encuentra cerca de aquel bosque.

– ¿De verdad? – Hice un puchero dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás – Oouh, y tanto que extrañaba dormir sin mosquitos.

El sonrió y yo lo seguí – ¿Y usted volverá hoy a su aldea?

– Pero por supuesto, tengo asuntos importantes que atender en casa – su cara se iluminó, con un brillo diferente y genuino que me hizo enternecer, estaba pensando en Sango. Sabía que era su preciada excepción.

– Espero poder verlo luego de terminar el viaje con Inuyasha.

– Seguro que así será.

* * *

Acaricié las suaves orejas de Kirara mientras Inuyasha murmuraba cosas inentendibles con Miroku a unos pocos metros, la tierna gatita escaló hasta mi hombro y se apretó ronroneando contra mi mejilla, de pronto se lanzó al suelo y en una llamarada su ternura se vio opacada por un sonoro rugido. Me acerqué a ella acariciándole el lomo antes de que Miroku llegara y subiera en este.

– Bien, entonces espero verlos pronto ¿no? – Me lanzó una fugaz mirada y yo hice un movimiento de cabeza acordando nuestra charla – Inuyasha no vayas a propasarte con tan hermosa señorita.

– Como si fuera tu – ambos lo miramos y el giró la cabeza a un lado – Y como si ella fuera siquiera bonita.

Ambos suspiramos, si, allí estaba el comentario Inuyasha, nunca faltaba. Me giré hacia Miroku y caminé hasta quedar cerca de él para poder despedirme de ambos.

– Tengan cuidado ambos, fue un placer conocerlos – Miroku colocó su mano en mi espalda en despedida.

– Señorita Kagome yo siempre tengo cuidado, no sabe lo feliz que me hace que alguien como usted se preocupe de este humilde monje – en seguida sentí un ligero roce sobre la tela de mi Kimono que acabó por llegar hasta mi trasero acariciándolo suavemente.

Le pellizqué la mano con molestia apartándolo de mi – Hasta luego su excelencia – le fruncí el ceño y el sonrió inocente.

Una ligera brisa meneó mi cabello y Kirara despegó antes de que el puño de Inuyasha pudiera impactar contra la cabeza de Miroku – ¡Monje pervertido! – gritó sacudiendo su extremidad con fiereza, Miroku meneaba su mano alegremente alejándose hasta ser solo una mancha con brillante dentadura en el cielo.

– Entonces ¿debemos irnos también? – pregunté ignorando el ligero gruñido que salía del interior de Inuyasha concentrado en ver por donde se alejaba su budista presa.

– ¡PERO CLARO! – empezó a caminar con pasos rudos y yo solo pude dejar escapar el aire en mis pulmones pesadamente.

– Inuyasha… – me ignoró – Inuyasha es hacia el otro lado… y debo despedirme de Kiro.

Se detuvo en seco, cuando ya empezaba a pensar que había quedado congelado por alguna fuerza misteriosa, se giró y empezó a pisotear fuerte esta vez en dirección a la aldea – ¡Ya sabía!

Volví a dejar escapar el aire y lo seguí resignada, no me agradaba la idea de irnos tan pronto si no íbamos a conseguir algún otro lugar cuando empezáramos el viaje, a demás, alejarnos de las personas significaba que en algún momento iba a quedar sola cuando Inuyasha decidiera que no quería estar cerca de mi por un rato y no me iba a arriesgar a que Naraku volviera a verme buscando noticias sobre la muerte de Inuyasha y que yo tuviera que explicarle de nuevo que quería clavarle un puñal mientras me decía que me amaba o algo por el estilo.

Inuyasha desapareció de mi vista y volvió a los pocos segundos, con un pedazo de pelaje blanco entre sus manos – Es el segundo…

Me acerqué a él confundida, tomé el pelaje entre mis manos y lo analicé… piel de babuino.

– Naraku… – mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora – ¿Segundo? ¿Qué cosa es segundo?

– Ha estado enviando marionetas desde que llegamos aquí, no sé que planea… creí que trataba de atacarte pero solo se esconden y esperan a que las atrape – mi cuerpo se estremeció y tuve que soltar la piel de mis manos para que Inuyasha no notara el temblor de estas, me estaba vigilando ¿y si Kaede y Rin estaban en peligro? – Supongo que está tramando algo para atacarnos.

Me abalancé sobre Inuyasha hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, si Naraku me estaba vigilando debía ver algún proceso en mi relación con Inuyasha, de esa manera se creería el hecho de que estaba buscando la forma de meterme en su corazón antes de atacarle – Inuyasha… tengo miedo.

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse, en ese instante pensé en las posibilidades de que me empujara me llamara loca y se alejara corriendo para no verlo jamás, arruinando todo y dando por hecha la muerte de mis seres queridos, pero solo se quedo allí… estático y tenso, las manos a un costado de su cuerpo sin moverse. Me apreté más hacia él, enrollando mis brazos a su alrededor y temblando ligeramente, en algo le había sido sincera, tenía miedo…

Mi corazón casi escapa galopando de mi pecho cuando pude sentir sus manos colocándose suavemente sobre mi espalda, por decir algo parecía estar 'aceptando' toscamente mi abrazo. Pude sentir mi rostro quemando y mi cuerpo empezar a acalorarse, no esperaba eso, digo era más probable el hecho de que me empujara o se quedara quieto para luego llamarme loca, pero jamás pensé en la posibilidad de que me correspondiera ni siquiera un poco. Algo dentro de mi pecho se calentó, se sentía tan reconfortante, por primera vez me di cuenta de lo abrigada y protegida que me sentía con Inuyasha cerca, se había arriesgado por mi muchas veces en tan poco tiempo de conocernos, había aceptado mis caprichos y fuera de su mala actitud se preocupaba por mi más de lo que debería. Eso que sentía cuando se comportaba infantil, cuando rolaba los ojos, cuando se sonrojaba por tonterías y se reía conmigo… tosca y extrañamente Inuyasha había logrado ganarse un lugar importante en mi corazón.

Y ahora estaba segura de que por muy bruto e idiota, por mucho que me hubiera amenazado y tratado mal, no quería verlo morir, no quería que Naraku le hiciera daño.

– Inuyasha… – murmuré algo nerviosa, en seguida sus manos me soltaron y se alejó de mi con brusquedad.

Ya había pasado el momento – Niña tonta, como si algo malo te pasara ¡La mala hierba como tú nunca muere! – Giró sobre sus talones y marchó decidido hacia la aldea – Creo que será mejor quedarnos hasta mañana, quiero saber que planea Naraku hacer hasta entonces.

Junté mis manos felizmente ¡un día más! Eso era mucha consideración de parte de él, aunque sabía que era porque quería vigilar un poco más el comportamiento de las marionetas, no importaba. Corrí hasta quedar andando detrás de él, incluso cuando se hacía el indiferente era un poco incomodo caminar a su lado sin sonrojarme, estaba siendo infantil ¡Inuyasha no me hacía sonrojar! Era el hecho de que hubiera sido capaz de abrazarme, fue un simple momento de actuación que él correspondió, pero no sentía nada.

¡Nada!

* * *

**Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa**

**Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni**

**Tsuru to kame to subetta**

**Ushiro no shoumen daare?**

– Hitomi – me di la vuelta para ver si había acertado, y en seguida la niña hizo un puchero.

– Oh vaya, no quiero volver al centro ¡es usted muy buena señorita Kagome!

– Claro, por algo se llama igual que la canción – defendió Kiro cruzando sus brazos sabiamente, yo me reí y me hinqué a la altura de Hitomi.

– Creo que hemos jugado mucho, deberían ir a sus casa por algo de comer ¿Qué les parece si seguimos mañana? – todos asintieron al unísono y se abrazaron a mi cintura aplastándose unos con otros.

– ¡Nos vemos señorita Kagome! – gritó Momoko alejándose con sus dos hermanos hasta su cabaña.

Me levanté del suelo cansada, habíamos jugado a esconderse, a las carreras, al caballito (tuve que cargarlos a todos, con suerte en la aldea no había muchos niños) y finalmente habían decidido que querían jugar ese irritante juego de Kagome, Kagome… no me agradaba la verdad, pero había aprendido a superar que mi madre no tenía imaginación con los nombres conforme crecí.

– ¿Así que tu nombre es un juego infantil? – Inuyasha se rió ligeramente – Ya sabía yo que eras una niña fastidiosa en cuerpo y alma.

– No molestes, no es como si tu nombre fuera hermoso – el enmudeció su risa y soltó un '¡Keh!' antes de darme la espalda, aunque desde nuestro pequeño momento había estado evitando verme a la cara más de 2 segundos.

Y eso no era nada agradable.

– Bien, creo que Miroku dejó algunas frutas y bolas de arroz para nosotros ¿quieres algo? – empezó a caminar calmado distanciándose de mí, pasando por alto mi pregunta.

Creía que finalmente habíamos dado un gran paso eliminando un poco la burbuja personal de cada uno para poder llevarnos bien, hasta hace unas horas el progreso de ambos había sido realmente considerable, y ahora estábamos como al inicio… No quería ni compartir la comida en la misma habitación que yo.

Me dimití a pensar que por más que pasara tiempo cerca de alguien como Inuyasha iban a haber momentos en los que él volviera a esconderse tras su muro invisible, un muro que jamás iba a lograr pasar hasta que él decidiera volver a acercárseme, y eso no me molestaba en absoluto, comprendía que seguramente había sufrido lo suficiente como para abrirse más de la cuenta con las demás personas. Y a eso le debía agregar el hecho de que todos concordaban con que era muy parecida a Kikyou, si ella había sido la persona que tenía en sus manos el corazón de Inuyasha y yo era la viva imagen de ella… bueno, era más que entendible que Inuyasha la recordara estando tanto tiempo cerca de mí.

Incluso estaba pensando que ese abrazo había sido más para ella que para mí.

"_Seguro evita verme solo por eso"_

Me acerqué a la puerta de la cabaña, antes de poder colocar las manos en el borde la puerta para deslizarla unos fuertes brazos me rodearon por la cintura, en segundos estaba volando por los aires pero más que gritar por ayuda me aferré a su agarre. Ya era capaz de reconocer el calor de la persona que me había tomado por sorpresa.

– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté cuando me depositó con cuidado en la rama de un árbol, pero sin soltarme para evitar que cayera por los desniveles de la rama.

– Huele a Naraku – olfateó un poco más el aire y su mirada hizo un escaneo completo de la zona – Pero no es él, tiene algo diferente y el olor es más leve.

Los vellos de la nuca se me erizaron y mi estómago paso de estar hambriento a revolverse incómodo, apretándose dolorosamente – ¿Cómo reconoces su olor? ¿Estás seguro?

Siguió con la mirada perdida, buscando de donde provenía el aroma – ¡Inuyasha! – Lo tomé del rostro y lo obligué a verme – Deja de ignorarme ¡no es momento para eso!

Apartó los ojos incomodo, si no hubiera sido por el miedo de que Naraku llegara a contarle todo a Inuyasha para que me descuartizara mientras él iba felizmente a destrozar mi aldea ¡Lo hubiera lanzado del árbol de un empujón! Le solté el rostro dejada y antes de poder pensar en algún plan de escape gritos provenientes de la aldea nos alarmaron a ambos.

– Quédate aquí yo… ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

– ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Apresúrate y baja debemos llegar a la aldea! – Ordené aferrándome más a sus hombros montada en su espalda, no iba a dejarme parada en la cima de un árbol – Vamos Inuyasha.

Hizo un sonido de fastidio y me colocó las manos detrás de los muslos para evitar que cayera, dio un enorme salto y con eficiencia logré controlar el vértigo en mi estómago, no iba a dejar que Naraku o alguno de sus Shikigami destruyeran la aldea ¡Kiro no iba a pasar de nuevo por eso! Agradecía el hecho de habernos quedado protegiéndola, pero también temía que esa hubiera sido la razón del ataque. Pero estaba totalmente decidida, y estaba segura de que fuese quien fuese Inuyasha sería capaz de destruirlo si trabajábamos juntos, incluso cuando el miedo a que supiera la verdad de mi llegaba a su vida y no creyera en mis explicaciones me estuviera carcomiendo.

Pero estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, o eso esperaba.

* * *

**HELLO, queridos y preciados lectores, me tarde un poco pero si no disfruto lo que escribo lo borro y lo vuelvo a hacer hasta quedar satisfecha con el trabajo, agrego a eso el hecho de que por la época mi familia y mis amigos me han tenido en exceso ocupada, extrañaba muchísimo sentarme a escribir sin tanto apuro. Ojalá la historia llegue a los 30 reviews, asi me animo y subo los capítulos mucho antes (si, es soborno)**

**Espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad y que tengan un hermoso y prometedor Año Nuevo. Nos leemos.**


End file.
